Dredd 2
by aaron.e92
Summary: Dredd and Anderson square off against three violent gangs.


FADE IN:

EXT. MEGACITY ONE - PREDAWN

The horizon lightens. The city begins to stir.

INT. DREDD'S APARTMENT - MORNING

Dredd sits at his table in his stark apartment. He methodically cleans and assembles his pistol.

INT. ANDERSON'S APARTMENT - MORNING

Anderson moves about her apartment getting ready for the day. She pauses in front of the mirror. She lifts her shirt and runs her finger over the scar on her abdomen where she was shot. She looks at her reflection in contemplation.

INT. CONTROL ROOM

The control room is filled with operators taking calls. OPERATOR 1 listens as her headset squawks in her ear. Then she relays the information into her microphone.

OPERATOR 1  
Responders needed in Sector 23, near 16th and Broad St. Code 10-17 in progress. Any units in the area?

She waits a few moments. There is no response. She inputs the information into her computer, and it appears on one of the giant monitors at the front of the room. The monitor contains a very long list of crimes. A moment later her headset is buzzing again.

OPERATOR 1  
Robbery in progress in sector 42, Edison Square. Shots fired. Judges please respond.

Again there is no response. After a few moments she adds it to the ever-growing list. More buzzing on her headset.

OPERATOR 1  
Responders needed in Sector 214, Orchard Park. Level two riot in progress. Any available units please respond.

No response. It goes on the board. From her business-like demeanor it is obvious that responses are rare.

We hear the indistinguishable chatter of all the other operators and the board continues to cycle with new crimes. One is added every ten seconds or so. When they are added they are red. When a judge responds to a call it flashes blue. Ninety-four percent of the calls are red.

EXT. HIGHWAY - MORNING

Anderson cruises down the highway on her bike. She catches up to Dredd, who acknowledges her with a nod. She turns on her bike monitor and the screen immediately fills with 911 calls.

We see a sequence of quick scenes as Anderson and Dredd work through their day:

INT. DRUG DEALER'S DEN

White powder is strewn across the floor and furniture. A traumatized DEALER sits on the couch covered with his friends blood. At his feet is his friends body still clutching a pistol. The dealer throws his hands in the air.

DEALER  
Don't shoot!

Anderson cuffs him while Dredd uses a gadget to chemically analyze the powder. It registers as 'Class 2 Narcotic'.

EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY

A man holds a bloody bandage over his eye as Anderson hands his wallet back to him. Nearby, Dredd stands over two pre-teen boys cuffed and lying face-down on the ground. He sees a smudged gang 'tattoo' drawn on each boy's neck with a marker.

MAN  
I want those little degenerates to pay!

ANDERSON  
They've been sentenced. Can you make it to a medical center on your own?

MAN  
Yeah, I'll be fine.  
(To the kids)  
Trying to be big shots, huh. Trying to get noticed? Have fun in the cubes.

INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY

Four robbers are on their knees in front of a broken apartment door. Anderson cuffs them while Dredd keeps an angry mob of residents at bay as they shout abuse and spit at the men.

MOB  
Stay off our block! Scum! Give them a death sentence, judge! We ought to skin em! Etc.

A teenager steps forward and hurls a rock at the criminals. It strikes one of them on the head. The crowd cheers and the boy does a cocky little dance. Dredd fixes the teenager with a cold stare.

DREDD  
Maintain your distance, citizen.

Cowed, the boy steps back into the crowd.

EXT. SIDEWALK - DAY

The sidewalk is littered with victims from a drive-by shooting. Anderson is doing what she can for the wounded while a WITNESS talks with Dredd.

WITNESS  
They just drove by, spraying the whole sidewalk. They didn't even hit who they was shooting at.

DREDD  
Do you know where their intended victims might be?

WITNESS  
No, they bugged out quick.

DREDD  
Did you see which direction the vehicle took?

WITNESS  
They're long gone, man.

End of the quick scenes.

EXT. PARK - LATE AFTERNOON

Dredd and Anderson pull up at a park. The park is more dust than grass, and tattered children play on the broken down swings and rusty monkey bars. Anderson gets off her bike and walks toward a food shack. Two rough looking men are saying something to its owner, but when they spot her they quickly leave. Anderson fills two water bottles from a nozzle coming out of the ground. She splashes water onto her face, getting temporary relief from the blazing sun.

The SHACK OWNER calls to her from behind his protective glass.

SHACK OWNER  
Hey judge.

ANDERSON  
Yeah?

SHACK OWNER  
Here.

He slides out a thick slice of bread with a green paste spread on top. She gives him an odd look.

SHACK OWNER  
It's on me.

ANDERSON  
Why?

SHACK OWNER  
For scaring off those two locos.

ANDERSON  
I'll pay for it.

SHACK OWNER  
No, please. You did me a favor. Take it.

She glances over in Dredds direction, and then takes the bread.

ANDERSON  
Thank you.

SHACK OWNER  
Come back again, okay. Every day if you want. It's always free.

Walking back she spots a grubby girl clutching a scrawny cat. The girl watches Anderson with big eyes. Anderson places the bread on a bench as she walks past it, not breaking her stride.

She rejoins Dredd and hands him a water bottle. She notices the grubby girl retrieve the abandoned bread.

ANDERSON  
Want to grab some dinner?

DREDD  
We can fit one more call in before our shift ends.

Dredd activates his comm and listens.

OPERATOR (O.S.)  
Responders needed in sector 54, 10th and Barly. Code 12-14. Judges in the area please respond.

ANDERSON  
12-14. Hostage situation.

DREDD  
Dredd to control, we'll take the 12-14.

They take off on their bikes.

EXT. STREET - LATE AFTERNOON

Dredd and Anderson arrive at their destination and see a little old lady on the sidewalk waving her arms.

OLD LADY  
Oh thank goodness you came. I didn't know if they would respond.

DREDD  
We received a call about a hostage situation.

OLD LADY  
Yes, that's right.

DREDD  
So where's the problem?

OLD LADY  
At my house.

They wait for her to supply more information, but she just stands there expectantly. Dredd sighs with impatience, and Anderson steps in.

ANDERSON  
Where is your house, maam?

OLD LADY  
Unit 2347 on Baker.

Anderson quickly types in the address on her wrist computer.

ANDERSON  
That's ten blocks down from here.

OLD LADY  
Oh I know. I didn't want to risk them seeing you. They said not to call anyone or they would kill my grandson. He's being held at my house right now. Those animals want to take my savings. They think I'm at the bank.

Dredd looks questioningly to Anderson. She 'CONCENTRATES' (uses her psychic ability) on the old lady and gives Dredd a subtle nod.

ANDERSON  
We will take care of it.

They head to the address, but stop several houses short and stalk the rest of the way on foot.

INT. HOUSE - LATE AFTERNOON

We see two gang members in the front room with the grandson.

PIERCINGS is etching a gang tattoo onto the GRANDSON. MUSCLE HEAD, who is built like a tank, lounges on the couch.

PIERCINGS  
How long has she been gone?

MUSCLE HEAD  
About forty minutes.

PIERCINGS  
(To the grandson)  
Should we be worried?

GRANDSON  
No man. She's slow. It's annoying as hell.

EXT. STREET - LATE AFTERNOON

Dredd and Anderson quietly approach the porch. Anderson 'CONCENTRATES'.

ANDERSON  
Three gang members. All in the front room.

DREDD  
What about the grandson?

ANDERSON  
He's one of them. He's in on it.

DREDD  
Give me sixty seconds.

He heads around the back of the house and Anderson hides out of site of the front windows. After one minute she 'CONCENTRATES' intensely.

Inside the house MUSCLE HEAD becomes a little disoriented and confused. He thinks he hears something outside.

MUSCLE HEAD  
You guys hear that?

PIERCINGS  
What?

MUSCLE HEAD  
Someone's calling my name out there.

He crosses to the window front and peers out, but sees nothing.

PIERCINGS  
Who is it?

MUSCLE HEAD  
I don't see anyone.

GRANDSON  
You sure you heard it?

MUSCLE HEAD  
Yeah. Clear as day.

While they are distracted Dredd enters the room silently behind them. They all have guns tucked in their waist.

DREDD  
Turn around slowly.

They turn.

DREDD  
Put your weapons on the floor.

They hesitate, thinking they outnumber him. Anderson walks through the front door, gun trained on them. They put their guns on the ground.

DREDD  
For the crime of extortion you are each sentenced seven years in the iso-cubes. Put your hands behind your back.

Dredd grabs the nearest man, PIERCINGS, and cuffs him.

GRANDSON  
Seven years! You can't take me to the cubes. They made me do it.

ANDERSON  
Nobody made you do anything.

Dredd moves to Muscle Head and starts putting cuffs on him. Muscle Head stiffens his beefy arms, fighting it.

DREDD  
Are you resisting arrest?

As Anderson turns her attention to the situation with Muscle Head, the Grandson glances toward a small decorative table against the wall. It is less than a foot away, and its drawer is slightly ajar.

Anderson points her gun at Muscle Head, who is still resisting and has an unpredictable look in his eye. Dredd tightens his grip.

DREDD  
Last chance.

Muscle Head bows to the inevitable and stops resisting. Dredd slaps the cuffs on him. Anderson 'senses' something. She spins around and kicks the decorative table's drawer shut as hard as she can. The Grandson, whose hand was in the drawer, cries out in pain.

GRANDSON  
My hand! I think it's broken. You broke my hand you stupid—

He stops midsentence when he sees Dredd's gun aimed at his head. He instantly sobers.

DREDD  
What's in the drawer?

GRANDSON  
Nothing. There's nothing in it.

DREDD  
Pulling a gun on a judge is grounds for execution. Even if you're too much of an idiot to get it out.

GRANDSON  
No, Please!

The Grandson starts blubbering. Anderson goes to the drawer and looks inside. She pulls out a can of mace.

GRANDSON  
See, just my grandma's mace. It's non-lethal.

Anderson roughly cuffs him and kicks him to his knees.

ANDERSON  
You just bought yourself seven more years.

She puts the mace back in the drawer, right next to the gun that was also inside and closes the drawer.

EXT. STREETS - LATE AFTERNOON

Dredd and Anderson cruise down the streets, but are forced to stop when they hit a massive traffic jam. Cars filled with angry motorists are backed up for miles. Dredd and Anderson weave through the cars until they reach the source of the problem.

The intersection is blocked by a huge caravan that stretches for miles in both directions. It crawls by at a glacial pace, and is made up of every type of vehicle imaginable, along with a swarm of people on foot. Dredd and Anderson get off their bikes.

DREDD  
Another caravan.

ANDERSON  
It's huge.

DREDD  
Over 50,000 people. They've been recruiting for months.

Anderson notices a woman and her two children in their front yard watching the stream of humanity flow past. Gang members loitering nearby begin to harass her. She and her children retreat into the house.

DREDD  
Why would anyone want to join a caravan?

ANDERSON  
Why wouldn't they?

DREDD  
Are you serious?

ANDERSON  
Caravans don't allow criminals.

DREDD  
It's suicide beyond the wall. Cursed earth.

ANDERSON  
You sure about that? The whole world can't be a wasteland.

DREDD  
We've never heard from a caravan after it left the city.

ANDERSON  
That doesn't mean they're dead. If I found a safe place out there I wouldn't send word back.

The ground begins to vibrate. A very large and complicated piece of machinery rolls by on tracks. It takes up the entire width of the street, and is surrounded by armed men protecting it.

ANDERSON  
(Shocked)  
They have a Reclamator?

DREDD  
They must have bargained with the council to get it. City policy is to encourage caravans. Fewer mouths to feed.

ANDERSON  
That's a mistake.

DREDD  
How so?

She gestures toward the masses walking past.

ANDERSON  
These people are willing to risk everything to create a better life. That's exactly the kind of people the city needs.

Dredd and Anderson get back on their bikes. They flash their lights to create a gap, and drive through.

INT. ANDERSON'S APARTMENT

Anderson enters her apartment, exhausted from a long day. She tosses off her jacket, pulls a prepackaged meal from her cupboard, and sits down to a lonely dinner.

After eating, she picks up a high powered rifle and climbs out of her window onto her 'balcony'. The balcony is a wooden platform that is bolted to the side of the concrete mega-structure. It is held up by cables anchored into the wall. She is 150 stories up.

She settles onto her couch, the only furniture on the balcony. Through her rifle scope she can see the city wall miles away. She watches the caravan leaving the city through a massive gate.

ANDERSON  
Good luck.

She stays outside, deep in thought, until long after the sun goes down. Once back inside she stands in front of a giant map of the city hanging on her wall. She studies it, running her finger across different sectors making mental calculations.

Later. She is at her desk. Her clock says 5 a.m. In front of her are pages and pages of scribbled notes. On the map behind her one of the sectors has been outlined in red.

INT. HALL OF JUSTICE - MORNING

The Chief Judge arrives at her office to find Anderson waiting for her.

ANDERSON  
Can I talk to you, Chief?

CHIEF JUDGE  
Is this about that project you've been pushing?

ANDERSON  
Yes.

CHIEF JUDGE  
(resigned)  
Okay. Come on in.

The Chief Judge settles in behind her desk and motions Anderson to sit.

CHIEF JUDGE  
You're tenacity would be commendable, Anderson, if it weren't directed toward me.

ANDERSON  
Chief, I just want to explain again-

CHIEF JUDGE  
I've heard your proposal. I said I'd take it under advisement. Have you talked with your partner about it yet?

ANDERSON  
No.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Why not? You worried he might not agree with your plan?

Anderson doesn't answer.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Let's find out. It's time we brought him into this.

Later. Dredd and Anderson sit in front of the Chief Judge.

DREDD  
What am I doing here?

CHIEF JUDGE  
I want your opinion on something. I have a judge who's been on the streets for less than a year who thinks she has a way to change the direction this city is headed.

Dredd glances at Anderson, who squirms uncomfortably.

DREDD  
What is it?

CHIEF JUDGE  
I'll let her explain it.

They both turn their attention to Anderson. She looks a little nervous under the scrutiny.

ANDERSON  
I want to take a single sector and use it as a proving ground for a new city wide strategy against crime.

DREDD  
What strategy?

ANDERSON  
First, a concentrated effort to eliminate all gang activity in the chosen sector, using as many judges as it takes. Then we arm a civilian force and give them the training to police themselves.

DREDD  
Creating civilian peacekeepers has been tried before.

ANDERSON  
I know, and each attempt has been a failure because they can't stand up to their local entrenched gangs. That's why the first step is so necessary.

CHIEF JUDGE  
It's also problematic. Increasing the number of judges in one sector to eliminate gang activity is fine for that sector, but what about the others? They will be neglected. There's a very real possibility that by concentrating on saving just the one, the surrounding sectors will collapse into chaos.

ANDERSON  
That's assuming the operation will be protracted.

CHIEF JUDGE  
And you can't guarantee it won't.

ANDERSON  
No, but-

CHIEF JUDGE  
What happens when the gangs realize what is happening and go underground? What are the consequences to the city if this operation drags on longer than we expect?

Anderson loses patience and raises her voice.

ANDERSON  
We can sit here and speculate about every negative thing that can possibly happen, but all that means is that we end up not doing anything and nothing changes!

For a moment it seems like the Chief Judge is going to order Anderson out, but instead she leans back in her chair and gives her an inquisitive look.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What's gotten you all fired up, Anderson? Why this urgency?

ANDERSON  
It's the caravans.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What about them?

ANDERSON  
They're becoming more and more common, and that scares me.

CHIEF JUDGE  
You think it's a case of rats fleeing a sinking ship?

ANDERSON  
I think they're a symptom of a larger problem. Yesterday I watched one go by, and I sensed something in those people that I never sense in those of us who stay.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What was it?

ANDERSON  
Hope.

The Chief Judge falls silent, pondering. After a few moments she turns to Dredd.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What do you think?

Dredd chooses his words with care.

DREDD  
As you said, she's only been a judge for less than a year…

Anderson looks betrayed, but he continues.

DREDD  
…but I would sooner listen to her intuition about the streets than any veterans.

She looks at him gratefully. The Chief Judge comes to a decision.

CHIEF JUDGE  
All right. Do you have a sector in mind?

ANDERSON  
Sector 119.

CHIEF JUDGE  
If you can show me a plan to eliminate all the gangs in sector 119 quickly, then I will get you the manpower you need.

EXT. HALL OF JUSTICE - MORNING

Anderson and Dredd exit the Hall of Justice and walk toward their bikes.

ANDERSON  
So what do you really think of this plan?

DREDD  
Why sector 119?

ANDERSON  
It's a good place to start. High percentage of intact families. Relatively low unemployment. Fewer slums, and no mega-structure breeding grounds. It's as close to the old world as this city gets.

INT. CAFETERIA - MORNING

They make their way through a crowded cafeteria. Anderson waits in line while Dredd finds them a table with a terminal that isn't broken and sits down. Moments later Anderson sits down next to him with two steaming cups of coffee.

DREDD  
Real coffee?

ANDERSON  
It doesn't hurt to treat yourself now and then. Something tells me we have an uphill pull ahead of us.

Dredd puts his ident chip into the table terminal and pulls up Hall of Justice files.

DREDD  
H.O.J. reports say that sector 119 is controlled by three gangs. The Fire Clan, the Blues, and the Reborn.

ANDERSON  
I know.

Dredd scrolls through more files.

ANDERSON  
What are you doing?

DREDD  
Getting to know our gangs better.

ANDERSON  
Looking for anything in particular?

DREDD  
Specialties. What types of crime they can't resist.

Anderson sips her coffee while Dredd searches.

DREDD  
Here we go.

She sidles next to him so she can view the monitor. It displays a long list of crimes reported from sector 119. He selects the crime 'Highjacking' and all the other crimes disappear. There is a list of ten or so highjackings. Each entry includes details including victims, perpetrators, and perpetrator gang affiliations. In all the entries the gang affiliation is Fire Clan.

ANDERSON  
Looks like Fire Clan likes to jack cars. Okay, how do we use it?

DREDD  
Not just cars.

He highlights three of the crimes and points to the victims. They are all company names.

DREDD  
These are armored carrier services. They're hired to carry anything valuable that needs transport across the city. They are heavily armed and hard to take down. Hitting them is a special skill.

ANDERSON  
So we lure them into a trap using a carrier as bait. I like it. But what about the other two gangs? We'll have to find a way to involve them.

DREDD  
Any ideas?

ANDERSON  
No. We need more information. We should talk to some of these gang members.

DREDD  
Then we hit the streets.

EXT. STREETS - DAY

Anderson and Dredd cruise the streets of sector 119. Every block has Blues gang members hanging out on the sidewalk, making their presence felt. Dredd and Anderson spot a suspicious looking 11 yr. old boy hanging out on a street corner and stake him out.

They watch as the twerp makes several drug deals. Eventually a Blues gang member approaches the corner. The twerp hands him a stack of money. The man hands him a pack full of replacement drugs and motions for him to stay and continue selling. The twerp protests and the man knocks him to the ground.

Dredd and Anderson discreetly follow the man as he makes his rounds. He visits the businesses on the street, picking up extortion money and bullying store owners. Finally the man makes his way to a seedy two-story house and disappears inside.

ANDERSON  
You think that's a gang house, or another stop?

Dredd spots several other gang members through the window.

DREDD  
It's a gang house.

As they approach the house Anderson keeps her helmet on. Music blares out the window.

INT. GANG HOUSE - DAY

The house is bursting with humanity. At least ten men are crammed into the front room. Some are drinking; others stare glassy eyed at psychedelic patterns playing on the TV. There are cots strewn about the room with prone figures lying on them. The rest of the house seems just as crowded.

Dredd and Anderson kick in the door and rush into the room.

GANG MEMBER  
Judges!

The gang members panic and run for the nearest exits. Dredd wades into them, knocking down as many of them as he can while others run past. The room empties. Three gang members are on the ground moaning, including the extortionist from earlier. Anderson quickly cuffs their hands and legs, and they move on.

They creep upstair and down a hallway. The first two rooms are empty. The third has several frightened girls. Anderson and Dredd move on, and the girls scamper out. There are two doors remaining, one on the right, the other on the left.

Dredd throws open the left door and sees a huge SUMO sitting on a couch facing him. In front of the Sumo is a mountain of white powder on a coffee table. The Sumo sees them and ROARS. He flings the table aside and charges at Dredd. Dredd shoots him, but it doesn't even slow him down. He tackles Dredd, landing on top of him in the hallway. An annoyed man pokes his head out of the opposite door.

MAN  
What the hell is going-?

Anderson kicks the door into him. He stumbles back, and she enters the room. The only other occupant is a girl on the bed with Blues tattoos.

ANDERSON  
Get on the floor!

In the hallway Dredd is still struggling with the Sumo and trying not to be smothered.

In the room the man and woman do not get on the ground. Anderson is torn between helping Dredd and securing her prisoners.

ANDERSON  
Down, now!

The man hesitates. She shoots him in the leg and as he drops to his knees she slams the butt of her pistol against his temple. Then she grabs the flailing girl by the hair and tosses her to the floor next to the man.

Dredd has managed to get back on his feet, and he and the Sumo slug it out. Anderson can't get a clear shot.

SUMO  
I'm going to kill you, judge!

They burst into the room, still fighting. The Sumo finally begins to tire, bleeding heavily from his wound. Dredd sees a large window across the room. He stomps on the Sumo's bare foot and the Sumo howls in pain. Dredd lunges at him, grabbing him around the middle and forcing him backward like a linebacker pushing a sled. As they gain momentum the sumo loses his footing and tumbles backwards out the window.

Dredd pants for breath. Keeping one eye on her prisoners, Anderson goes to the window and peers down at the Sumo lying on the concrete below. He is not moving.

ANDERSON  
Wow.

DREDD  
Yeah.

Downstairs the three secured prisoners have managed to get on their feet. Dredd descends the stairs and sees them hopping toward the front door. He first crosses to the stereo and shuts off the blaring music. Then he grabs the men and tosses them onto the nearest couch. Anderson follows, leading the man and woman. The man limps on his wounded leg, and grunts in pain. The others on the couch move aside so that he can sit. Anderson notices this.

ANDERSON  
Are you the big shot here? Do you run this house?

BIG SHOT doesn't answer. He just gives her a murderous look. She takes off her helmet.

ANDERSON  
I'll know soon enough. Want something for your leg?

BIG SHOT  
Go to hell.

ANDERSON  
Suit yourself.

WOMAN  
Please, he's going to bleed out.

Anderson fishes out a small canister from her medical kit. She leans forward to treat his leg.

BIG SHOT  
Don't touch me.

DREDD  
It's a waste if you ask me.

Anderson presses a button on the canister and foam shoots out and covers his wound. The anesthetic takes effect almost immediately. His breathing becomes less ragged, and the blood stops leaking out.

Later. All the prisoners are sitting in a row on the couch. Anderson sits in front of them, holding a data pad. Dredd paces behind them.

ANDERSON  
Let's start. How many members does the Blues gang have?

EXTORTIONIST  
What is this? Aren't you arresting us?

ANDERSON  
Just answer the question please.

BIG SHOT  
Nobody's answering anything.

He glares at his companions to emphasize the point.

ANDEROSON  
How many members do you have?

There is only silence in reply. Anderson looks at each of them, nodding as if they are answering her. She makes a note on her data pad.

ANDERSON  
What is the name of your gang leader?

Again silence, and again she jots down a note.

ANDERSON  
And what are the names of his lieutenants?

Silence. Note taking.

BIG SHOT  
I told you. You're just wasting your time.

Anderson shows her data pad to Big Shot. On it are the answers to the questions she asked. His eyes widen with surprise.

ANDERSON  
Would you verify for me that these names are correct.

Big Shot is too surprised to answer. She nods her head.

ANDERSON  
Thank you.

BIG SHOT  
Get out of my head you muttie freak!

Big Shot jumps to his feet, but Dredd anticipates him. He grabs Big Shot from behind in a chokehold. Anderson watches intently as he struggles and gasps for breath. Eventually she nods. Dredd releases him and he collapses back onto the couch.

DREDD  
The next outburst will cost you 10 years. That goes for everyone.

WOMAN  
Why are you doing this? We didn't do anything wrong.

Anderson gives her a penetrating gaze, and the woman looks away guiltily.

ANDERSON  
My advice is to get comfortable, and accept your situation. We're going to be here for a while.

EXT. STREET - DAY/EVENING

The interrogation lasts into the evening. Outside the house, curious pedestrians try to peer in. Others see the judge bikes parked outside and walk away quickly.

INT. GANG HOUSE – EVENING

Anderson is wrapping up her interrogation. She writes down the answers to her latest question and shows her data pad to Big Shot.

ANDERSON  
Can you verify that this is correct?

Big Shot refuses to look. He stares into Anderson's eyes with hatred. Dredd takes position behind Big Shot, making his presence felt. Big Shot reluctantly looks at the data pad.

ANDERSON  
Thank you.

BIG SHOT  
You want to read my mind? How about now, judge. Can you see what I'm thinking about right now?

Dredd curls his hand into a fist, but Anderson shakes her head.

ANDERSON  
No need. That's everything.

She puts down her data pad and rubs her temples, tired.

DREDD  
You're all under arrest.

EXTORTIONIST  
For what?

DREDD  
For you, extortion and public menace. Eight years in the iso-cubes. For the rest of you…

Dredd thinks for a moment. He spots the stereo that was blaring music when they first entered the house.

DREDD  
…disturbing the peace. Three months in the cubes.  
(into his comm)  
Dredd to control. Requesting meat wagon to my location. Four arrests. One multiple count priority two offender. Three code 6-15's.

CONTROL  
Say again. Code 6-15?

DREDD  
You heard me.

INT. CAFETERIA - MORNING

Dredd and Anderson are sitting at the same table as last time. Anderson pulls out a chip and holds it up.

ANDERSON  
I put this together from the information we got yesterday.

She puts the chip into a terminal and her program loads. It contains menus like 'Territories', 'Identified Members', 'Leadership', and 'Gang House Locations'. She hits the 'Territory' menu and a street map loads. It is divided into three different colors: Blue, Orange, and Green.

ANDERSON  
These are the gang territories.  
(Pointing)  
Blues, Fire Clan, and Reborn.

She presses another menu and a Blues gang organization tree comes up. Some of the names have picture thumbnails next to them. Others do not. The leader at the top of the tree has a picture. She enlarges it.

ANDERSON  
Here's our Blues Leader, Seth Clarke. He's our point of contact.

DREDD  
Why him. The Blues can't take down an armored carrier.

ANDERSON  
That's right. They're just a drug gang. If we feed them information about an armored carrier with cargo so valuable they can't pass it up, then they will have to involve the Fire Clan.

She hits a button and the Fire Clan organization tree pops up. It is far less detailed that the Blues chart. It only has the leader and a few of his Lieutenants.

ANDERSON  
These are the professionals. Their leaders name is Boyce.

DREDD  
What about the Reborn?

She pulls up the Reborn organizational tree. It has very little information.

ANDERSON  
Our helpful prisoners didn't know much about the Reborn. The leader calls himself Caligula, so count on him being some kind of nut job. I got the strong impression that they would never enter Reborn territory without permission. If we tell them that the carrier's route is through here…

She traces a line through the green territory on the map

ANDERSON  
…it could force them to give the Reborn a cut of the spoils or risk a turf war. None of these gangs trust each other. They will all want to be present when the carrier is opened. We lead them to a confined space, and then lock it down. Impressed?

DREDD  
We'll need to make the cargo valuable enough for the gangs shows up in force to protect their interests. The Chief Judge can help us with that. Did you have any place in mind for the destination?

ANDERSON  
I saw something interesting in one of the aerials.

EXT. STADIUM - DAY

Dredd and Anderson drive to a massive stadium. On the way they cross over a bridge. The river below has concrete banks, and at one point flows near the stadium.

The stadium is long past its glory days. The exterior is cracked and falling apart. As they approach, the massive structure looms over them. They walk through the broken glass entrance into the lobby. At one end is a large tunnel leading into the stadium.

Near the center of the lobby is an information terminal. Dredd goes to the terminal and pulls up a schematic of the stadium. He traces a line on the monitor with his finger.

DREDD  
The armored carrier can enter through the lobby and park here on the field.

ANDERSON  
That should draw them all inside. How many exits do we have to cover?

DREDD  
Six main exits, including the front lobby and a subway access.

Anderson notices a large blast door recessed into the ceiling along the lobby entrance.

ANDERSON  
Does this door come down?

DREDD  
Working on it.

Dredd uses his ident chip to override the controls and lower the emergency doors. A deafening klaxon splits the air as the blast door slowly descends, sealing them inside the darkened lobby.

They walk through the tunnel to the stadium field. Spread before them is a vast shantytown. Tents and shacks and lean-to's and all other manner of homeless shelters are densely packed on the field. The homeless men and women look around in confusion. The blast doors for all the other main exits are closed.

ANDERSON  
It's perfect.

They return to the console and open up the blast doors. Dredd pulls up another schematic.

DREDD  
Beneath the stadium is a subway station and a whole nest of utility tunnels that could be used for escape.  
(pointing them out on schematic)  
Here are the access points for those tunnels.

ANDERSON  
Can you lock them down from here?

Dredd hits a button and we see bolts sliding shut in heavy steel doors. Inside the tunnels several doors slide down, separating the stadium from the outside world. On the monitor, two of the doors flash 'error' messages. Dredd loads the schematic onto his wrist display.

INT. TUNNELS

Dredd and Anderson enter the subway entrance and descend a large flight of stairs into a subway station. A neglected train blocks both ends of the subway tunnel. They follow the schematics until they reach the first door that didn't close.

It is jammed open. They force it shut, and hear the bolt activate.

ANDERSON  
One door left.

When they reach the other door they see a problem. The actual door is missing, with only some bent hinges remaining.

ANDERSON  
Got a spare door?

Dredd pulls out an explosive charge.

DREDD  
We'll collapse it.

He sets the charge. When they are a safe distance away he sets it off, and a thick wall of dust envelopes them.

As they are heading back toward the main stairs Dredd pauses.

DREDD  
You hear that?

ANDERSON  
Yeah.

They hear the low murmur of conversation. They turn toward the sound, and a moment later two men appear from the direction Dredd and Anderson just came from.

ANDERSON  
Do you two live down here?

Startled, they quickly disappear down a side tunnel.

ANDERSON  
How did they get behind us?

DREDD  
(Shrugs)  
It's a maze of tunnels down here.

ANDERSON  
You lost?

She gives him a mischievous grin, and he scowls.

INT. CHIEF JUDGE'S OFFICE

The Chief Judge studies Andersons proposal. She flips through various pages, including the sector 119 map details and the stadium layout. Dredd and Anderson wait. Finally she looks up.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Looks solid.

ANDERSON  
Thank you.

CHIEF JUDGE  
You feel confident that you can interact with these gangs safely?

ANDERSON  
Yes sir.

CHIEF JUDGE  
If it were anyone else proposing this I would say no.

ANDERSON  
Chief-

The Chief Judge holds up her hand.

CHIEF JUDGE  
I'm allowing you to do this because you're the only person who cannot be fooled or caught off guard. When you make contact, if you sense anything is amiss you call it off. Understand?

ANDERSON  
Of course.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Has anyone in sector 119 seen your face?

ANDERSON  
Just the ones we have in lockup.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Good. What are you planning to use as bait?

DREDD  
Pharmaceuticals. They're a high price item, and easy to move. We can use stock from our own infirmary.

CHIEF JUDGE  
I'll talk to medical. They won't be thrilled with this idea. Make sure everything gets returned.

ANDERSON  
Thank you, sir.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What else do you need?

DREDD  
An armored carrier, but we'll handle it.

EXT. LOCKWOOD ARMORED CARRIER LOT - DAY

Dredd and Anderson pull up to a fenced lot. Armed guards patrol the perimeter and in the center is a fueling station. A driverless armored carrier enters the lot and fuels itself.

At the back of the lot is a cargo container, and inside that container is FENTON LOCKWOOD'S office.

INT. FENTON LOCKWOOD'S OFFICE

Fenton's office is lined with cheap wood paneling and has the company motto, "Trust us with your valuables" stenciled across the wall. Fenton sits behind his desk, which has a large monitor build into it.

He watches as ten different blips, representing carriers, travel across a map of Mega City One. He follows one blip in particular.

EXT. FREEWAY - DAY

A driverless armored carrier truck cruises down the freeway. It exits and makes its way through the surface streets. Eventually it pulls into a warehouse where a group of men are waiting.

INT. FENTON LOCKWOOD'S OFFICE

The blip stops moving and he selects it. His monitor displays several camera angles from the carrier inside the warehouse. He sees men standing at the back of the carrier, waiting. One of the men gets impatient and makes a call. The comm flashes on Fenton's desk, and he answers it.

FENTON  
Yeah.

IMPATIENT BOSS  
What's going on, Fenton?

FENTON  
The doors stay closed until you transfer the money. And I'm talking about the money for this shipment, plus what you already owe me.

BOSS  
Are you kidding me?

FENTON  
No, I'm not, and hurry up. I need the truck back in circulation.

As he talks he watches over his other carriers, pulling up their status. We get the feeling that no matter what he is doing, in the back of his mind he is always watching over his precious fleet.

BOSS  
Suppose I say no.

FENTON  
Then I'm sure I can find someone else who can take the cargo off my hands.

BOSS  
Do that and I'll kill you.

FENTON  
Save it. You have two minutes to put the money into my account.

BOSS  
Open the doors right now or I'll open them myself.

FENTON  
You don't want to do that. The truck is fully active. That includes the defense systems.

We see the truck again. It has an opaque glass strip all along its body. Behind that strip is a long narrow compartment with compact Gatling guns mounted on tracks. The guns move along these tracks, following the men outside. Their barrels swivel, always aiming at them and just waiting for any sign of aggression.

BOSS  
You're a son of a bitch, Fenton.

FENTON  
Yeah, yeah.

At his desk Fenton pulls up his account info. He sees a deposit made, and smiles. He pulls up the carrier info and changes its status from 'Active Alert' to 'Off-Load'. On the monitor the carrier doors swing open.

Someone pounds on the office door.

FENTON  
What is it?

GUARD (O.S.)  
You've got judges coming.

FENTON  
What?!

He quickly closes his account info, and blanks his monitor. His eyes dart around the office in panic, looking for anything that might be incriminating. He looks as though he wants to run.

Dredd and Anderosn enter, and find Fenton posing as casually as he can manage behind his desk.

FENTON  
Hi.

DREDD  
Are you the owner of Lockwood Armored Carrier?

FENTON  
Yes. Is there something wrong? Has there been some kind of complaint? (beat) What can I do for the Hall of Justice.

ANDEROSN  
Where are your trucks?

FENTON  
Out on the street.

ANDERSON  
They stay here at night then?

FENTON  
Not if I'm doing my job. This lot is just a fill station. Every minute, day or night, my trucks aren't moving from A to B costs me money. Is there a problem?

ANDERSON  
We need one of your trucks.

FENTON  
You need one of my trucks? Why?

DREDD  
This will be easier if you don't ask those kinds of questions.

ANDERSON  
We need one of your carriers to take a specific route that we will provide for you. It's for a policing operation. If all goes well your carreir should be returned quickly and without damage.

Fenton realizes that he is not going to be arrested and relaxes.

FENTON  
Okay, I think I get what's going on. You're setting some kind of trap, right. Isn't that kind of elaborate for you guys? Don't you usually just knock down doors and blow people away?

Dredd stares at him, and he withers under the look.

FENTON  
No offense.

ANDERSON  
There is an off chance that you may be contacted about this. If anyone should ask, my name is Cassidy, and I work for you.

FENTON  
Look Cassidy (They glare at him) I mean judge, I'm a good citizen. I want to help with whatever this is, I really do. But you have to understand my business. Everything depends on reputation. Reliability is key. I can't put off a client, even for such a worthy cause. People schedule my trucks weeks in advance. There is another carrier service, 'Blackbar Armored' which isn't too far from here. I see their trucks sitting around all the time. I know they can help you better than I can. Here's their address.

He scribbles an address on a paper and holds it out to them hopefully. Neither judge makes a move to grab it. He gathers his courage and states in as firm a voice as he dares.

FENTON  
Bottom line, I can't help you.

There is a long awkward pause.

DREDD  
You seem nervous.

FENTON  
Sure I'm nervous. I've got two judges in my office.

ANDERSON  
And you're desperate to get us to leave.

FENTON  
What? No. Where are my manners? Do you want something to drink?

DREDD  
Do you have something to hide?

FENTON  
No. Absolutely not.

Anderson takes a seat opposite him at the desk.

DREDD  
Are you sure.

FENTON  
Yeah.

Anderson 'CONCENTRATES'.

ANDERSON  
You're fifty-four years old.

FENTON  
Yeah, so? You look up my records to-

ANDERSON  
But you tell Jasmine that you're forty.

FENTON  
How did you…

He falls silent, confused. She 'CONCENTRATES' again.

ANDERSON  
You plan on shorting Big Ed five percent because you think he won't notice.

FENTON  
What is this?

She 'CONCENTRATES' again.

ANDERSON  
You've been contemplating hiring a local gang on as extra security because you plan to switch fuel suppliers.

He quickly shushes her and looks around worried.

FENTON  
Okay wait. Stop. Just stop. Let me just…

He hurriedly scrolls through his files.

FENTON  
I have a truck available in ten days. It's yours. Get me the route and I'll make sure it goes wherever you need it.

Anderson stands up, beaming a smile.

ANDERSON  
Thank you. We'll be in touch.

They leave. Fenton sags in his chair, looking like he just survived a firing squad.

INT. ANDERSON'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Anderson is at her desk. She studies the files on the Blues gang. She selects a picture of the Blues leader, Seth Clarke and stares at it.

EXT. STREET CORNER - DAY

We see the same 11 yr. old TWERP Anderson and Dredd staked out earlier still peddling drugs on his corner. Anderson approaches him. She is wearing street clothes, and her hair is dyed red.

TWERP  
What do you need, ginger?

ANDERSON  
I want to talk to your boss.

He scoffs. Then turns his back and ignores her.

ANDERSON  
Do you know what a truckload of Class 1 Pharmaceuticals is worth?

TWERP  
Buy something or beat it.

ANDERSON  
Who is the leader of your gang?

He spins around and steps right up to her. His tone is threatening despite the fact that he only comes up to her chin.

TWERP  
You're pissing me off now. I told you to step, so step before I decide to take you around the corner and—

She grabs the twerp and twists him around. She forces him to the ground, planting her knee in the small of his back.

TWERP  
Get off me right now you stupid-

ANDERSON  
Shut up.

She digs her knee in to drive the point home. It looks for all the world like a big sister torturing her younger brother.

ANDERSON  
You've got to have some way to call for help, right? In your line of work. Some way to keep me from pinning you down all day?

TWERP  
That's right. Backup's already on the way. They're going to have fun with you.

A car screeches toward them.

TWERP  
You're dead now.

The car skids to a halt, and two men, SHAVED HEAD and TATTOOS get out, ready for business. They advance on her.

TATTOOS  
Get off him.

Anderson slowly rises and holds her hands up, placating.

ANDERSON  
I want to talk to your boss.

SHAVED HEAD  
Lady, you're not going to be able to talk to anyone for a long time.

The twerp gets up and dusts off his dignity.

TWERP  
You just made the worst mistake of your life you stupid-

TATTOOS  
Shut up.

The two men advance, closing in as she backs away. She whips out a pistol. They stop advancing.

ANDERSON  
Hold it!

Her voice is as shaky as her gun hand. Tattoos and Shaved Head see this and are emboldened. Tattoos takes a step. She swings the gun to him and he stops. Shaved Head takes a step. She steps backwards and trips slightly, but recovers before they can rush her. She pulls a card from her pocket and holds it up.

ANDERSON  
I have information. Very valuable information, about a shipment of Class 1 Pharmaceuticals.

She tosses the card to the ground at Tattoos' feet.

ANDERSON  
Have your boss call me if he's interested. Today.

She nervously backs away from them until she is able to duck into a side alley. When she is out of sight her nervous demeanor vanishes. She takes quick strides toward the end of the alley.

INT. ABANDONED ROOM - DAY

Across the street and three stories up, Dredd is at a window with a sniper rifle.

We see Shaved Head and Tattoos through the scope. The crosshairs stay on Shaved Head's head as he walks toward the alley. Shaved Head pulls out a gun, and Dredds finger tightens around the trigger. Tattoos picks up the card and reads it. He calls out to Shaved Head, stopping him from following Anderson down the alley and unknowingly saving his life. The two of them leave, and Dredd relaxes.

He puts his rifle down. Out the window he watches the two men drive off, with only the twerp left on his corner.

Dredd waits. After a while Anderson walks through the door.

ANDERSON  
Well?

DREDD  
He took the card.

ANDERSON  
That's nice, but what do you think of the hair.

Dredd makes a kind of non-committal grunt.

Hours pass. They wait in the room, patiently. Finally her communicator buzzes. She and Dredd share a look, and she answers the comm.

ANDERSON  
Yeah?

VOICE (O.S.)  
What kind of information do you have?

ANDERSON  
The kind I only give face to face.

The voice pauses, considering.

VOICE (O.S.)  
221 Highland Way.

The line goes dead.

EXT. BLUES GANG HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Dredd and Anderson check out the building at the address given. It is an old gothic church, which has been completely defaced, stripped of any religious symbols, and covered with graffiti. Blues sentries lounge around the yard.

DREDD  
There's no way to cover you in there.

ANDERSON  
If I sense anything wrong I won't step inside.

DREDD  
And what if something goes bad when you're in there?

ANDERSON  
I have a backup plan.

She holds up a smoke grenade.

ANDERSON  
Smoke grenade.

She slips the grenade and a respirator into her pocket.

DREDD  
Just that easy, huh?

ANDERSON  
You think I'm taking this lightly? At least I know no one can get the drop on me. And if you see me running out the door—

DREDD  
I put down anyone behind you. Good luck.

Anderson walks to the church. All eyes turn to her as she makes her way up the path. She pounds on the front door, and after a minute it opens.

From his perch down the street Dredd watches her enter the church. He grips his rifle anxiously and tries to get a view through the windows.

Anderson is escorted through the trashed and gutted interior of the church. Throughout the building gang members have created their own living spaces using whatever junk was on hand. They laze about, talking or getting high, or gambling. Anderson 'CONCENTRATES' as she walks and does not feel any immediate danger.

ESCORT  
Wait here.

The escort goes to the back of the church and finds SETH CLARKE, the Blues leader. Seth is starring upward, fascinated by the light coming through a broken window above. Sitting nearby is MONDO, a lieutenant. Mondo is listening to some ridiculous radio show and laughing his head off.

ESCORT  
Boss, that woman is here.

SETH  
(High as a kite)  
What?

ESCORT  
The woman you told me to wait for. She's here.

He makes a lazy gesture to bring her over. The escort guides Anderson to him and then leaves. She 'CONCENTRATES' on both Seth and Mondo.

SETH  
(to Mondo)  
You got that…

He flutters out his hand. Mondo hands him the card Anderson left. Seth reads it out loud.

SETH  
Lockwood Armored Carriers. Is this legit?

ANDERSON  
I work there, if that's what you mean.

SETH  
Uh huh.

Seth lapses into silence. He absentmindedly fidgets with a device on his wrist. It is a small drug dispensing unit plugged directly into his vein.

MONDON  
What are you offering us?

ANDERSON  
I have information for sale. It's about a very lucrative shipment coming through your sector. Are you interested or not?

Elsewhere of the church we see CHEN, another lieutenant, talking in hushed tones with two other gang members. The escort approaches him.

ESCORT  
That woman is here with the boss.

Back at the meeting, Anderson is getting frustrated at Seth, who seems too high to function. He continues to gaze at things in wonder and ignore her.

ANDERSON  
Look, why don't—

SETH  
How much money are we talking about?

ANDERSON  
Whatever you can get for a truckload of Class 1 pharmaceuticals, minus my ten percent.

SETH  
Ten percent seems awfully high.

Anderson shrugs.

SETH  
You want me to pay you after you attack one of my guys. I can't do that.

MONDO  
You tell us what you know and maybe we will call it even.

ANDERSON  
I don't think so.

MONDO  
You're going to tell us everything we want. I can promise you that.

ANDERSON  
Torturing me won't do you any good. The carrier's final route hasn't been programmed yet.

Chen appears just in time to catch her last statement. He leers at her with a mouth full of rotted teeth.

CHEN  
So you don't actually know anything.

Anderson 'CONCENTRATES' on Chen and feels nervous for the first time. She puts her hand into the pocket with the grenade.

ANDERSON  
The shipment is scheduled nine days from now. And it will pass through your sector somewhere south of 48th.

The men share a look at this news.

ANDERSON  
Is that a problem?

MONDO  
That's Reborn territory.

CHEN  
Shut up you idiot.  
(to Seth)  
I say we slit her throat right now. She's got nothing for us.

MONDO  
Nothing! I can move a truckload of premium pharma within a week. We'll clear a minimum of 1.5 million.

CHEN  
Have you ever tried to stick up an armored carrier? It's a quick way to get killed.

ANDERSON  
Forget it then. If your gang can't handle it I'll talk to someone else.

MONDO  
You're not talking to anyone else!

ANDERSON  
Do you know how exposed I am in this? The morning of the shipment, once the route is finalized by our computers, I have to look up the route, and then neutralize the trucks defenses. I have absolutely no legitimate reason to do either of those things, so if I get caught it's straight to the iso-cubes.

She 'CONCENTRATES' quickly, getting a feel for everyone's disposition.

ANDERSON  
Maybe I'm in the wrong place? It sounds like you don't have the skills, or the spine to take advantage of my offer.

She delivers this last statement while looking directly at Chen.

CHEN  
You think I won't kill you here and now?

Chen takes a step toward her, but the sound of a gun cocking stops him. He looks over to Mondo, who is holding the pistol casually on his leg. It is not actually pointed at Chen, but the threat is understood.

Chen looks to Seth, but Seth is distracted by the fact that the light on his wrist drug dispenser just turned red. Mondo sees it too.

MONDO  
(like a pusher)  
You need another cartridge, boss.

Mondo holds a drug cartridge out toward Seth and Chen gives him a look of pure disgust. Seth looks at both of them, and waves them off.

SETH  
I'll talk to her alone.

MONDO  
Are you sure?

Seth gives him a warning look. It is a very intimidating stare, and for the first time we catch a glimpse of how he became leader. Mondo and Chen leave.

Anderson 'CONCENTRATES' on Seth. Feeling confident, she gives him a flirtatious smile, and steps close. She picks up the drug cartridge that Mondo left. It is filled with a viscous yellow fluid. She opens up his wrist device, pulls out the empty cartridge, and puts the new cartridge in. She gives him a wink, and then activates the device.

Seth closes his eyes as the fresh drugs course into his system. After a few moments he looks at her.

ANDERSON  
Can you give me some reassurance that I'll walk away from this thing with a payday, rather than in cuffs.

SETH  
The Fire Clan has taken down armored trucks before. We'll bring them in on the action. But that is our business. You came to us. When you get the route information you come back to us. No one else. Understand?

ANDERSON  
That's fine, but my cut is off the top. How you split it after is up to you.

SETH  
Fine.

ANDERSON  
He said that this truck will be going through Reborn territory, not yours. Is that going to be a problem?

SETH  
We'll buy them off with a percentage.

ANDERSON  
Then I'll see you in nine days.

SETH  
What's your job at Lockwood?

ANDERSON  
I'm an assistant.

SETH  
If you're just an assistant, how are you supposed to do all this?

ANDERSON  
I'm going to seduce my boss.

Seth erupts in laughter as she walks away.

INT. FENTON LOCKWOOD'S OFFICE - EVENING

Fenton is at his desk when Anderson enters. She is still in her street clothes, and still has red hair.

FENTON  
Thanks for calling ahead this time. I like what you've done to your hair.

He looks behind her.

FENTON  
Where's the muscle?

ANDERSON  
He's not a fan.

FENTON  
Can't say it hurts my feelings.

Anderson hands him an information chip.

ANDERSON  
Here's the route we want your truck to take.

He puts it into his desk computer, and checks it out. He nods, and then tosses her a different information chip. She catches it.

FENTON  
That's what you asked for. You sure you need it? I could just program the stadium as the trucks destination to begin with? It would make things easier.

ANDERSON  
And how would I explain that to them?

FENTON  
Good point.

She pockets the chip.

ANDERSON  
Thanks.

FENTON  
So what now?

ANDERSON  
Now we wait. In nine days you program the route into your truck, and I stay clear of sector 119 until then.

Fenton gives her an appraising gaze.

FENTON  
You look…

He searches for an appropriate term.

FENTON  
…casual. I've never seen a judge out of uniform before.

ANDERSON  
How would you know?

This though obviously hasn't occurred to Fenton before, and it unnerves him a bit.

FENTON  
I guess I wouldn't. You guys don't go out like this a lot, do you?

ANDERSON  
No.

She gets up and walks to the door.

FENTON  
Hey, have you ever had a real steak? Because I know this place.

She gives him an amused look.

FENTON  
Sorry. Bad idea. I've got a thing for red heads. It was instinct.

ANDERSON  
Take care of yourself, Fenton.

She leaves.

FENTON  
You too.

FADE IN:

EXT. STREETS - DAY

The next day Dredd and Anderson are cruising on their bikes. Anderson's hair is back to blonde.

INT. CONTROL ROOM

OPERATOR  
Responders needed in sector 37, Madison district. Crime in progress. Any judges please respond.

EXT. STREETS - DAY

DREDD  
Dredd to control. We're on our way.

A few blocks from their destination they stop at a red light. A group of punks are loitering on the corner, hassling pedestrians as they walk by. Dredd talks into his glove, amplifying his voice.

DREDD  
Disperse.

The group looks up, but is reluctant to comply.

DREDD  
Disperse immediately.

The group slowly disbands, giving him nasty looks. One punk with long dreadlocks seems particularly angry at being bossed around. He glares after the judges as they drive away.

Dredd and Anderson pull up to the address. It is a small house with a dirt patch in front. There is a dead man lying face down in the dust. The front door is open and they can see a WOMAN sobbing inside.

ANDERSON  
Maam?

WOMAN  
I did it. I killed him.

Dredd and Anderson exchange a look, and go inside.

ANDERSON  
Who was he?

WOMAN  
My husband.

DREDD  
Why did you kill him?

WOMAN  
We got in a fight. Are you going to take me away?

DREDD  
Are you claiming self defense?

The woman shakes her head. Anderson finds this strange, and 'CONCENTRATES' on the woman. We see what happened in a psychic vision:

We see the husband arguing with another man on the porch. The man stabs the husband, and tosses his body face down into the dust. The killer then ransacks the house while the woman and a small boy huddle in the corner. The killer hears the judges pull up on their bikes. He tears the boy from his mothers grasp and puts a knife to his throat.

KILLER  
Get rid of them!

He hides in the closet with the boy.

The psychic vision ends.

INT. CLOSET

We see the killer hiding in the closet holding a knife. Crouching at his feet is the small boy.

DREDD (O.S.)  
For the confessed murder of your husband you are sentenced to 25 years in the iso-cubes. Stand up and turn around.

INT. HOUSE - DAY

The woman stands up. She turns around and Dredd starts to cuff her, but Anderson places a hand on his arm. She shakes her head.

Anderson points to the closet. Dredd releases the woman and quietly pulls his gun from its holster. The woman starts to say something but Dredd silences her with a look. Anderson reaches out and gently pushes his gun back down. She picks up a nearby picture and shows it to him. It is a portrait of the woman, her husband, and the boy. She points to the boy, and then points again at the closet. Dredd nods in understanding and holsters his gun.

INT. CLOSET

The killer in the closet strains to hear what is going on. He looks down at the frightened boy and grips his knife. Suddenly Dredds arms crash through, grab the killers head, and smash it into the door.

Dredd rips open the door and yanks the killer out. The killer makes a desperate swipe with the knife. Dredd avoids the swing, grabs his wrist, and forces the knife into the killers own leg. The killer cries out in pain. He tries to escape, but Dredd catches up to him on the porch and tosses him to the ground. Dredd looms over him.

KILLER  
Please!

DREDD  
Be quiet.

KILLER  
I'll never do it again. I swear. Please.

He gets to his knees, pleading. Dredd looks toward the house. The woman is on the porch, holding her boy. She looks at him expectantly.

DREDD  
For the crime of murder—

KILLER  
Don't kill me!

DREDD  
-and taking a hostage you are sentenced to death.

KILLER  
Noooo—

Dredd fires a bullet into his heart. The killer's body collapses into the dust right next to his victims. On the porch the boy watches the execution without expression.

Anderson descends the porch and joins Dredd.

We see the dreadlocked punk from before hiding behind a cinder block wall about a hundred feet away. He pulls out a pistol and looks around the corner at the two judges.

Anderson speaks into her wrist.

ANDERSON  
Control, two bodies for resyk at our location.

CONTROL  
Roger.

WOMAN  
Please. We have a patch of land in back. Can I bury my husband?

ANDERSON  
(considers for a moment)  
Sure. Do you need help—

Anderson's sentence is cut short. A shot rings out, and she is shot in the head. She collapses. Dredd dives for cover, barely missing being shot himself. He pulls his gun and scans for the shooter.

He sees the dreadlocked punk flee behind the block wall.

DREDD  
(to his gun)  
High Ex.

His gun cycles to High Ex. Dredd fires at the wall, trying to gauge where Dreadlocks is. Dreadlocks runs along the wall as it explodes around him, showering him with debris and cutting his face. He disappears around a corner and is gone.

Dredd turns his attention to Anderson. He quickly but gently examines her. She has a pulse.

DREDD  
Dredd to control. Code 10-25. Judge Anderson has been shot and requires immediate medical attention. Send a mobile med unit to my location, now.

CONTROL  
Acknowledged. (beat) Be advised, the closest mobile is already on call. ETA to your location is forty minutes. Recommend you apply first aid and take Judge Anderson to the nearest Med Center.

DREDD  
That's a sector away!

CONTROL  
What condition is—

Dredd cuts the transmission. He thinks for a moment, teeth grinding in frustration. He looks down at Anderson's limp body.

DREDD  
(to the woman)  
Where is the nearest gang house?

WOMAN  
What?

DREDD  
I need a member of a local gang. Where can I find one?

WOMAN  
They say to not go near the big house on 7th. (Points) Two streets down and take a right.

DREDD  
I need your car.

EXT. STREETS - DAY

Dredd races through the street toward the gang house, weaving through traffic. Anderson is lying in the back seat. In the distance he sees the gang house.

Two gang members exit the house. They get into a car parked on the street. The driver's door is open, but before he can close it Dredd's car hits it, ripping it off. Dredd screeches to a halt.

PASSENGER  
What the hell?

DRIVER  
My door! Whoever this is, they're dead.

Dredd gets out of the car and approaches.

PASSENGER  
Oh crap! It's a judge. Get out of here! Drive.

The driver tries to insert his keys with a shaky hand, but Dredd is already there. He knocks the drivers arms down and grabs his hair.

DRIVER  
Take it easy, judge. I—

DREDD  
Where's the nearest slicer?

DRIVER  
We don't use—

Dredd tightens his grip, twisting the driver's hair until he cries out in pain.

DREDD  
I know you're not patching your own wounded up. Give me the location of your slicer.

DRIVER  
Boss says anyone who gives up the slicer is a dead man. I'll take the iso-cubes.

Dredd pulls him from the car. He swiftly and brutally reduces him to an bloody pile. He turns his attention to the passenger, who looks back at him with terrified eyes.

DREDD  
You're going to tell me what I want to know, right now, or I'll—

PASSENGER  
(squeaking a bit)  
I'll take you there.

Dredd drags the passenger out, cuffs his hands behind his back and hauls him toward the car. More Gang members pour out of the house. Dredd fires a few shots, making them scramble for cover. Then he tosses the Passenger halfway through the open window. Dredd fires more shots, hitting two gang members. He ducks into the car and peels away as they shower bullets after him.

Speeding down the road, Dredd pulls the Passenger all the way into the car.

DREDD  
Where?

PASSENGER  
Turn left at the next street.

DREDD  
How far is it?

PASSENGER  
Five minutes maybe. The way you're driving.

They speed through the busy streets, flying past slower cars and swerving in and out of oncoming traffic.

Soon he screeches to a halt in front of a non-descript single-story house.

DREDD  
You sure this is it?

PASSENGER  
Yeah. It's bigger on the inside.

Dredd starts to get out.

PASSENGER  
Don't leave me like this. They'll kill me for taking you here.

Dredd reaches over and unlocks his cuffs.

DREDD  
Find a new sector.

The passenger jumps out of the car and runs away. Dredd gently lifts Anderson's body and walks to the front door. The door is heavy steel. He hits the buzzer. Nothing happens.

He looks down the street and sees several cars loaded with gang members barreling toward them. He hits the buzzer again with no response.

The cars are getting close. He lays Anderson out on a decaying porch swing and pulls his gun. He takes careful aim and fires at the oncoming cars. They swerve and take cover behind other cars, slowing them down. Dredd prepares for a last stand. A voice comes through the buzzer.

SLICER  
What's the problem?

DREDD  
Open up. We need medical assistance.

INT. SLICER HOME - DAY

On the other side of the steel door the SLICER observes Dredd on a monitor.

SLICER  
I don't know what you mean.

DREDD  
I'm not here to make a bust, but we need access, now.

SLICER  
Who's we?

The slicer hits a button and the view on his monitor widens to show the whole porch. He sees Anderson lying on the swing.

SLICER  
I see. Unfortunately you've been misinformed about this place. There is nothing for you here.

The gang cars are getting very close. Dredd locates the camera and looks right into it.

DREDD  
In your line of work you've probably spent time in the iso-cubes.

He pulls out a chip and holds it up for the slicer to see.

DREDD  
This is my ident chip. The next time you're up in front of a judge give this to them. They'll call me before they pronounce sentence. It's as good as a pardon.

After a moment the door opens. Dredd carries Anderson inside just as the gang arrives and sprays the front of the house with bullets. The slicer slams the door shut and locks it.

SLICER  
I see you brought friends.

DREDD  
How long will that door hold?

SLICER  
Oh, don't worry about them. Follow me.

The slicer leads him to a small room which turns out to be an elevator. It takes them down to a well equipped medical lab.

SLICER  
This way.

The room is filled with various medical machines. Everything looks second hand. They walk past a girl whose arm is inside one of the machines, her mother sitting next to her.

The slicer leads them to a ReGen chamber, which is a medical bed encased in a glass tube. Inside the chamber is an unconscious man covered in gang tattoos. The man has a ragged stump where his hand should be..

SLICER  
(pointing at the chamber)  
This is where your friend needs to be.

DREDD  
(nodding toward the man)  
Move him.

The slicer hits a button and the glass dome retracts. The slicer pushes the heavily medicated man off the bed, and he hits the ground without waking. Dredd lays Anderson on the bed.

The doctor fiddles with the controls, and the table springs to life. The dome slides back into place entombing Anderson. A 'Decontamination' message displays, and an aerosol mist is released into the chamber. A series of lights flash and a diagnostic program displays her medical condition. Immediately the automatic features of the chamber become active. Controlled lasers cauterize all ruptured blood vessels. Needles inject drugs into her neck. A robotic arm applies white foam to all visible wounds, even scrapes on her knuckles.

DREDD  
Can this thing get the bullet out?

The slicer looks up information on the control panel.

SLICER  
Removal isn't recommended. I can override if you want, but you're usually better off doing what it suggests.

Dredd doesn't answer. He watches as robotic arms seal the wound on her head.

DREDD  
Is she going to live?

SLICER  
Odds are good, since you got her here so quickly. This chamber may look secondhand, but it's as good as any you'll find in a med center. There's nothing left you can do for her.

The slicer nods toward the man lying on the floor.

SLICER  
Help me get him up.

Together they lift him onto a nearby gurney.

DREDD  
(indicating his stump)  
What happened?

SLICER  
He and his buddies tried to jack the wrong car. I'll keep him sedated. He won't cause you any problems.

DREDD  
Where are his friends?

SLICER  
Out finding him a new hand.

EXT. SLICER HOME - DAY

The gang members from earlier are trying to break into the house. The door is too strong, so they try shooting out the windows, without success. They retrieve crowbars and a sledgehammer from their trunk. The man with the sledgehammer swings with all his strength, but it bounces off the window harmlessly.

Inches away, on the inside of the window the slicer calmly watches their efforts. Dredd enters the room.

DREDD  
When will it be safe to move her to a med center?

The slicer pulls up her status on a data pad.

SLICER  
Maybe tomorrow.

DREDD  
(pointing to the punks outside)  
Do you have any kind of defense system?

SLICER  
Yes.

DREDD  
Then why don't you use it?

SLICER  
Because those are my customers. They pay the bills.

DREDD  
They're criminals. You patch them up and send them back to the streets.

SLICER  
There are innocents who benefit from this facility as well. Places like this may not be legal, strictly speaking, but they do serve a purpose. You aren't in any position to deny that.

DREDD  
Do you know where those gang members get their money to pay your bills?

SLICER  
It's a wicked world. Only judges enjoy the luxury of not compromising.

Outside the gang members are tiring. Those not pounding against the glass are just lounging around.

SLICER  
Looks like they're getting bored.

DREDD  
Why are you a street slicer instead of a doctor?

SLICER  
I was thrown out of the training program. Don't worry, it wasn't for incompetence.

INT. SLICER MEDICAL LAB

Dredd emerges from the elevator and heads toward Anderson. The woman and girl are still there. They nervously look away as he passes. He stops. The girls arm is inserted into a machine. The monitor shows her broken bones being glued back together by injection needles.

DREDD  
Does that hurt?

GIRL  
No.

WOMAN  
Her arm has been numbed so she can't move it. I know that we're not supposed to come to places like this. It's my first time, I swear.

DREDD  
You can relax.

Dredd nods goodbye, and walks back to Anderson. He takes a seat next to her, and settles in for a long wait.

INT. HALL OF JUSTICE MED FACILITY

A week has passed. Anderson has been transferred to the medical facility in the Hall of Justice building. We see her, still unconscious and inside a ReGen chamber.

The Chief Judge waits outside the entrance. She sees Dredd in the hallway. He is heading toward the med facility entrance, but she stops him.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Dredd.

DREDD  
Yeah?

CHIEF JUDGE  
I figured I would find you here. We need to talk about Anderson.

DREDD  
What's happened?

CHIEF JUDGE  
She's fine. The doctors feel that it's safe to wake her up. Not ideal, but safe. Your sector 119 operation depends on her being able to maintain her cover. I'd like to find out if that's still possible. My understanding is that your deadline is in two days.

DREDD  
That's correct.

They enter the facility and make their way to Anderson's bed. Her ReGen chamber is active, and inside the glass dome is a colored mist. The Chief Judge motions a doctor over.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Let's wake her up.

The doctor enters a command. The mist is sucked out, the dome retracts, and robot arms inject her with a series of drugs. Her eyes flutter open. Her voice is weak.

ANDERSON  
What happened?

CHIEF JUDGE  
You were shot.

ANDERSON  
Shot? Where?

CHIEF JUDGE  
In the head.

She tries to touch her head but cannot move her arm.

ANDERSON  
I can't move my arms!

Dredd looks to the doctor in alarm. He quickly reassures her.

DOCTOR  
That's a medically induced paralysis to aid in your healing. We just gave you a chemical release, so it should wear off any second.

ANDERSON  
Are you sure?

DOCTOR  
Absolutely. As for your head injury, the bullet has been completely disintegrated, and we've repaired as many of the neural pathways as possible. Luckily you were placed in a ReGen chamber before any significant swelling could occur.

CHIEF JUDGE  
You have Dredd to thank for that.

ANDERSON  
How long has it been?

CHIEF JUDGE  
(to Dredd)  
I'll leave you to fill her in. Meet me in my office when you're done. I'll need an honest assessment.  
(to Anderson)  
I'm glad you made it, Anderson.

She gives Anderson's leg a friendly squeeze and leaves, followed by the doctor.

ANDERSON  
What is she talking about? What assessment?

DREDD  
Our operation deadline is in two days.

ANDERSON  
It's been a week?

DREDD  
Yeah.

ANDERSON  
So much for waiting being the hardest part. She wants to know if I can still do my job?

DREDD  
If you can maintain your cover, yes.

ANDERSON  
I can't even move a finger.

DREDD  
That's temporary

ANDERSON  
So they say. (beat) Tell me what happened. I remember the house with the little boy. You executed the perp and then…

DREDD  
You were shot by an unidentified male. He wasn't part of the bust. It was just a crime of opportunity.

ANDERSON  
Why?

DREDD  
When I find him I plan on asking.

She is silent for a moment.

ANDERSON  
It's funny the things we worry about, isn't it.

DREDD  
What do you mean?

ANDERSON  
I'm not scared of dying. Not really. I mean, what's the life expectancy of a judge. So every morning when I would look at myself in the mirror I would just hope that if I did die that day I would go out without disgracing myself. I was terrified that I would be a coward in my final moments. Turns out I had nothing to worry about. One minute I was looking at you, and then, nothing.

DREDD  
You're not dead.

She gives him a weak smile. Then her grin grows wider and wider.

DREDD  
What?

ANDERSON  
Look.

She looks down at her hand and Dredd follows her gaze. Her index finger is wagging back and forth. Dredd picks up her hand.

DREDD  
You can feel this?

Her fingers flex, and then she squeezes his hand in a tight grip.

INT. HALL OF JUSTICE MED FACILITY

It's the next day. Anderson is alone. She slowly puts on her judges uniform. Her doctor walks by.

DOCTOR  
The Chief asked me to send you to her office.

He hands her a pill dispenser.

DOCTOR  
These should help with the headaches.

ANDERSON  
You told me they were only temporary.

DOCTOR  
Yes, that's right.

He turns away. Something in his tone rings false. She tries to 'CONCENTRATE' on him, but is immediately crippled by a blinding pain in her head. She has to reach out and steadies herself. The doctor turns around and sees her expression.

DOCTOR  
Are you okay?

She nods. He hesitates.

ANDERSON  
I'm fine.

A nurse calls out to him, and he reluctantly leaves.

INT. CORRIDOR

Anderson sits on a bench outside the Chief Judge's office. She looks at the pill dispenser in her hand, and contemplates taking one, but puts it in her pocket instead. The Chief Judge comes out.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Thanks for waiting. How do you feel?

ANDERSON  
Fine.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Come with me.

They head to the nearest elevator. The Chief Judge hits a sub-basement level.

CHIEF JUDGE  
I'm going to be blunt. I've been an advocate for this operation, but it does involve a very large commitment of assets. If I'm going to give the final green light I need to know it will have a high probability of success. And that success depends on you being effective in the field. Because of your recent trauma, I'd like to test your abilities again.

The elevator stops, and they get out on a floor filled with interrogation rooms. The Chief Judge leads her to a room, where they observe its occupant through a one way mirror. The man's tattoos indicate he is a Blues gang member. The room is tiny, almost a closet.

The prisoner is strapped to a chair and subjected to flashing lights and an earsplitting, repetitious tone blasting over the speakers.

CHIEF JUDGE  
I had Dredd pick this Blues gang member up this morning. I want you to read him.

Anderson hesitates.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Something wrong?

ANDERSON  
No. I'm just not in the mood to enter another perv's head.

CHIEF JUDGE  
We'll keep it simple.

The Chief Judge flips a switch, and inside the room the horrible noise and flashing lights stop. The Chief Judge speaks into a microphone. Inside the room her voice is filtered, with all the humanity removed.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Your gang plans to hijack a pharmaceutical shipment tomorrow.

The prisoner looks up, surprised.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Are you aware that this hijacking has been set up as part of a policing action?

PRISONER  
(confused)  
No.

The Chief Judge looks at Anderson

CHIEF JUDGE  
Is it true?

Anderson braces herself, and then 'CONCENTRATES'. It pains her, but she hides it.

ANDERSON  
He's telling the truth.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Okay.

The Chief Judge looks at Anderson with concern. She suspects that something is wrong.

ANDERSON  
Can I go?

CHIEF JUDGE  
(to prisoner)  
I want you to think about your name.

PRISONER  
You want to know my name?

CHIEF JUDGE  
No. I already know your name. I want you to think about it. Silently.

The prisoner looks very confused. The Chief Judge looks to Anderson expectantly. Anderson 'CONCENTRATES'.

ANDERSON  
Tommy Price.

CHIEF JUDGE  
That's right. It's good to know your ordeal didn't affect your abilities.

ANDERSON  
Excuse me for a minute.

INT. BATHROOM

Anderson stumbles into an empty bathroom. She locks the door behind her. She is shaking badly and barely makes it to the sink without collapsing. She fishes the pills from her pocket and pops one into her mouth. She cycles another pill and gulps that one down too. She tries to cycle another, but the dispenser beeps and displays a, '4 hours required', message. She slams the dispenser into the sink in frustration. Slowly the pain recedes, and the shaking stops. She gingerly pats water onto her face.

Eventually she exits the bathroom. She is surprised to see Dredd waiting for her.

ANDERSON  
Dredd? Where's the Chief?

DREDD  
She's briefing the rest of the judges on our operation. You don't look well.

ANDERSON  
I just need to get home.

DREDD  
Chief wanted me to escort you there.

ANDERSON  
Does she think I can't drive on my own?

DREDD  
Come on.

EXT. MOTOR POOL - EVENING

At the motor pool he leads her to the vehicle they will use the next day. It is a banged up van with black windows.

ANDERSON  
Wow. We sure this will even make it out the parking lot?

DREDD  
Techs have been over it. It will be adequate.

ANDERSON  
You ever going to laugh at one of my jokes?

They get into the van.

EXT. FREEWAY - NIGHT

They drive in silence until they get to Anderson's Megablock.

INT. HALLWAY

Anderson and Dredd walk down the hallway toward her apartment.

ANDERSON  
When you escort a girl home, you take her all the way.  
(points to door)  
This one's mine.

DREDD  
I'll pick you up in the morning.

ANDERSON  
You have a long drive ahead in that piece of junk. Why don't you crash here. I've got a spare cot.

Dredd doesn't answer.

ANDERSON  
Come on.

She enters her apartment, leaving the door open. After hesitating, Dredd follows. She takes off her jacket and gun belt and tosses them onto a chair. She points toward the kitchen.

ANDERSON  
If you're hungry.

She goes to the bathroom mirror. She is not thrilled at the reflection, but is too tired to do anything about it. She hides her medical pill dispenser in a drawer.

On the counter is a packet of red hair-dye pills. She picks a 1-day pill rather than the 30-day option and swallows it.

She heads to the kitchen and grabs two shot glasses and a bottle of unopened liquor. She sits at a table and beckons Dredd over. He goes to the table and sits.

ANDERSON  
Relax.

Dredd slowly removes his helmet. She fills the glasses, and they both down their shots.

DREDD  
Where's your cot?

Anderson refills both of their glasses.

ANDERSON  
Are you nervous about tomorrow?

DREDD  
It's just another day.

ANDERSON  
It's a little more than that.

Dredd looks at the large map on her wall, with sector 119 outlined in red.

DREDD  
Why did you come up with this plan?

She downs her drink, and pours another.

ANDERSON  
I told you the day we met. I became a judge to try to make a difference.

DREDD  
You don't think we've been doing that this past year?

ANDERSON  
I think we were very good at doing what the Hall of Justice has decided our job is.

DREDD  
What is that?

ANDERSON  
Maintenance. Making sure the city doesn't break down beyond repair.

DREDD  
What's wrong with that?

ANDERSON  
It's not enough. I joined to help win the war, not fights some never ending stalemate. I want to give those people out there a sense that things can get better. Because right now they don't have that, and neither do we. Think about it. This whole city, 800 million people, and no one is reaching anymore.

She ends passionately, and is a little embarrassed in the silence that follows.

ANDERSON  
Whew. Anyway. Guess that's been building for a while.

She raises her glass.

ANDERSON  
To MegaCity One.

They both down their glasses. She refills them both, and then downs hers again.

DREDD  
Maybe you should take it easy.

ANDERSON  
How old are you?

No answer.

ANDERSON  
What were you like as a kid?

No answer.

ANDERSON  
What makes you tick?

She pours herself another drink and downs it.

ANDERSON  
This stuff is rotgut, isn't it.

She looks pointedly at Dredds glass, which is still full. He lifts his glass and drinks the amber liquid.

ANDERSON  
I don't think I'm going to live through tomorrow. I'm already on borrowed time. Time you gave me.

DREDD  
What am I thinking, right now?

ANDERSON  
I don't know.

He studies her for a few moments.

DREDD  
You're going to be fine tomorrow. You're the most capable judge I know.

ANDERSON  
Because of my ability.

DREDD  
That's part of it. It'll keep you safe tomorrow.

She chuckles darkly.

ANDERSON  
Yeah sure.

She gets up, grabs the bottle, and walks to her window

ANDERSON  
The cot's in my closet.

She turns and steps out onto her balcony. She sits on her couch, hugging her knees and watching the dark city. Dredd debates whether to join her or not. He comes to a decision, and climbs out her window, sitting next to her on the couch. She leans against him and rests her head on his shoulder. Together they look out into the night.

FADE IN:

EXT. CITY - MORNING

Game Day. The sun rises. Across the city people go about their morning rituals.

INT. ANDERSON'S APARTMENT - MORNING

Anderson is up, looking into the mirror. She pulls her now-red hair away from her forehead and studies her scar. Dredd is not there. We see the cot pushed against the wall with a folded up blanket and indented pillow. She gears up and heads to the plaza.

INT. FENTON LOCKWOOD'S OFFICE

Fenton is at his desk. He puts the data chip Anderson gave him into his desk and a route appears.

EXT. FREEWAY - MORNING

We see the truck, driverless, cruising down the freeway. Its computer beeps as it receives new information from Fenton. It makes its way through the streets and arrives at the Hall of Justice. The Chief Judge is waiting for its arrival. The rear doors swing open and assistants start to fill it with crates of medical supplies.

INT. ATRIUM - MORNING

Anderson meets Dredd in her megablock's atrium amidst the early morning throng of people.

DREDD  
Just got a call from the Chief Judge. The carrier is being loaded.

ANDERSON  
It's started then.

EXT. STREETS - DAY

Anderson drives the van to the Blues headquarters. Dread stays out of site in the back as she parks.

ANDERSON  
Wish me luck.

She walks to the church door and knocks. Several Blues stand around outside, but no one answers the door. Another van pulls up to the curb. Its door slides open and a Blues gang member with a missing front tooth calls out to her.

GAP TOOTH  
Hey!

He gestures her over, and she approaches the van.

ANDERSON  
What's going on?

GAP TOOTH  
Get inside.

ANDERSON  
I'm supposed to meet your boss.

GAP TOOTH  
We'll take you to him. Get in.

His demeanor makes her suspicious. She braces herself and tries to 'CONCENTRATE'. Immediately her head is filled with pain. She gasps and puts her hand against the van to steady herself. Gap Tooth takes her wrist, and she allows herself to be hoisted into the van. Gap Tooth notices her trembling hand. He nudges the driver, and they snicker. The van drives off.

Dredd watches the van leave. He wants to follow, but the Blues in the area can clearly see his parked van, making it impossible to follow without blowing her cover.

Inside the Blues van Gap Tooth stares at her.

ANDERSON  
What?

GAP TOOTH  
Do you have the information?

ANDERSON  
Yes.

GAP TOOTH  
Give it to me.

He holds out his hand. She hesitates, but then gives him the chip. He puts it into a device and checks it.

INT. FIRE CLAN HEADQUARTERS - DAY

The van pulls into a warehouse. It is neat and orderly. All around, Fire Clan members are repairing cars and motorcycles or chopping them for parts.

Anderson gets out of the van. Seth, Boyce, and Caligula are waiting for her, each with an entourage.

The Fire Clan is orderly and silent. The Blues are joking around noisily and smoking weed. The Reborn stand apart from the two other groups, and are obscured in shadow.

Gap tooth goes to Seth and hands him the route chip.

ANDERSON  
(to Seth)  
What's going on? Why are we meeting here?

CHEN  
We've heard some things about you that are disturbing.

ANDERSON  
Like what?

CHEN  
Our friends in the Fire Clan think you're pulling some kind of scam. They say your plan couldn't possibly work.

ANDERSON  
That's ridiculous.

SETH  
Boyce?

BOYCE  
Any carrier that is forced to a stop broadcasts a distress signal. With a score this big the company will use its most heavily armored vehicle. The company's response time is faster than the time it would take us to break into it. The only thing we'd get is a firefight with security, or worse, judges. If she were really an employee of the company she would know that.

SETH  
(to Anderson)  
Is this true?

ANDERSON  
Yes.

CHEN  
(to Gap Tooth)  
Dump her body outside our territory.

Caligula steps forward. He has a small, wiry frame, and would be easy to underestimate were it not for the cunning look in his eyes and his cruel smirk.

CALIGULA  
I'd like to take her.

Seth and Boyce ignore him. Gap Tooth drags Anderson back toward the van. She calls out.

ANDERSON  
There's a way around the problem.

Gap Tooth looks to Seth, who motions for him to wait.

BOYCE  
I don't think so.

ANDERSON  
You'll have all the time in the world to break into the truck if you reprogram its destination. Do that and the truck will deliver itself into your hands. No distress signal.

MONDO  
You can do that?

ANDERSON  
No, not me. Once a route and destination are finalized no one at headquarters can change it. However, theoretically, a new destination could be programmed by directly inputing it into the carrier's onboard computer.

She pulls out the chip Fenton gave her and tosses it to Boyce.

ANDERSON  
That chip should do it.

MONDO  
What destination is programmed on that chip?

ANDERSON  
Sterner Stadium.

BOYCE  
That's no good. Reprogram the chip for a new destination. There is a safehouse-

ANDERSON  
No.

Boyce glares at her.

ANDERSON  
That's not how it works. I'm not authorized to create new routes. I pulled that destination from our archives. It's the stadium or nothing.

BOYCE  
I know that stadium. It's full of homeless.

ANDERSON  
Then get rid of them.

SETH  
We'll clear it out. It won't be a problem.

ANDERSON  
Just don't kill anybody. The last thing we need is the law taking notice.

BOYCE  
You disabled the truck's defenses?

ANDERSON  
The weapons are offline.

Boyce is silent, pondering.

SETH  
Well Boyce? Is this something you can handle?

Seth holds up the route chip in a bargaining manner. Boyce looks to his lieutenants.

BOYCE  
We'll do it.

ANDERSON  
Good.  
(to Seth)  
Take me back now.

Seth nods to Gap Tooth who leads her toward the van. Caligula steps forward.

CALIGULA  
No one's going anywhere.

BOYCE  
You're only here as a courtesy, Caligula.

CALIGULA  
I'm here because this whole thing takes place in my territory. My kingdom. No one breathes on my streets without my permission. You think you're any different? Try it and see.

Everyone tenses. Hands hover over guns and eyes dart about looking for cover.

BOYCE  
That's why we are cutting you in, so stand back, take your cut, and shut your mouth you stupid crazy bastard.

CALIGULA  
Nothing happens. Nothing! Until I'm satisfied.

ANDERSON  
What do you want?

Caligula points an accusing finger at Anderson.

CALIGULA  
Something's not right with her.

He approaches her, getting right into her face. He smirks, and she glares back.

CALIGULA  
Where do you say you work again?

ANDERSON  
Lockwood Armored Carriers.

CALIGULA  
I'll send two men to check her story. If it turns out that she really does work there then all can proceed as planned. If not, I take her and we all go our separate ways.  
(to Anderson)  
Where can I find this Lockwood Armored Carriers?

EXT. FIRE CLAN HEADQUARTERS - DAY

We see two Reborn gang members exit the warehouse on motorcycles.

INT. FENTON LOCKWOOD'S OFFICE

Fenton is at his desk when one of his security men knocks and enters.

SECURITY MAN  
Boss, we've got a couple guys out front asking to see you.

FENTON  
What do they want?

SECURITY MAN  
Something about an employee of yours. Should I get rid of them?

FENTON  
No, let them in.

The security man looks uneasy.

FENTON  
It's okay.

INT. FIRE CLAN HEADQUARTERS - DAY

At the warehouse Caligula's comm comes on.

REBORN MEMBER (O.S.)  
Her story checks out.

Caligula turns down the volume, and speaks quietly.

CALIGULA  
You made sure?

REBORN MEMBER (O.S.)  
Yeah.

CALIGULA  
Good.

REBORN MEMBER (O.S.)  
You want us back there?

CALIGULA  
No, stay put.

He addresses the group.

CALIGULA  
I'm satisfied.

He motions to his men, and they all head out. Boyce watches them leave with disgust.

Anderson leaves in the van with Gap Tooth.

The Blues and the Fire Clan stare at each other. Boyce holds out his hand for the route chip.

BOYCE  
We'll take it from here.

Seth hesitates for a moment. Then walks over to Boyce and hands him the chip.

INT. VAN - DAY

Dredd is becoming antsy in the back of his van when Gap Tooth pulls up in front of him. Anderson hops out. She walks to the van and gets in the driver's seat. She glances back at Dredd, flashes him a wink, and then starts the van and drives off.

INT. FIRE CLAN HEAQUARTERS – DAY

The members of the Fire Clan are gearing up. Boyce and his lieutenant ANGELO are studying the route information given to them by Seth.

BOYCE  
Any concerns?

ANGELO  
No.

Boyce looks at his watch. It is an old antique model with visible gears that turn in precise revolutions.

BOYCE  
You should get going. Here.

He hands Angelo the chip that contains the new destination for the armored carrier.

ANGELO  
I'll try not to drop it.

Boyce doesn't smile.

ANGELO  
We'll see you at the stadium.

Angelo and five other men get on their bikes. They put on black helmets with mirrored visors hiding their faces, and exit the warehouse in formation.

EXT. STAIUM - DAY

We see the Blues gang enter the Stadium and begin clearing out its confused dwellers.

EXT. STREETS - DAY

Caligula and three other Reborn wait at a bus stop. When the bus arrives he boards it with one of his men. He gives the other two remaining men a meaningful look as the bus doors close.

EXT. STREETS - DAY

The armored carrier exits the freeway and cruises along the surface streets of sector 119.

EXT. STAIUM - DAY

Boyce and the rest of his Fire Clan arrive at the stadium. Around them the Blues act like a medieval army sacking a town as they hunt down the last of the stadium dwellers and toss them out. Boyce watches the chaos with irritation. The Fire Clan members gather together and remain aloof from it all.

The Reborn gang enters the stadium. They situate themselves in the bleachers a good distance from everyone else. Caligula is not with them.

EXT. STREETS - DAY

The armored carrier makes its way through the surface streets. Dredd and Anderson follow it on a parallel path one street down. They keep track of it on an aerial view monitor.

Angelo and the other five hijackers watch the carrier pass and then pull in behind it. Hijacker 1 drives up even with the cab door. He pulls out a shaped charge the size of a cereal bowl and reaches out to magnetically attach it to the door.

The carrier senses danger and immediately swerves toward Hijacker 1, who is caught off guard and loses control. He manages to stick his magnetic charge onto the side of the truck and hold onto it for dear life as his bike is sucked under the tires. Hijacker 2 tries to help him, but has to break off to avoid running into a parked car.

The truck swerves back and forth trying to crush its pursuers like a mammoth being chased by cave men. Inside the carriers gun compartments, the Gatling guns move along their tracks, aiming at the hijackers. Their barrels spin, but no bullets come out. In the cab the monitor flashes a 'Gun Feed Offline' message.

Angelo and Hijacker 3 shoot grappling hooks onto the back of the carrier and climb up on its roof. Their riderless motorcycles slow down and park themselves on the side of the street.

In the van, Anderson and Dredd follow the hijacker's progress on the monitor, as well as catching glimpses at each intersection.

DREDD  
Operation Control. The targets have engaged the armored carrier.

CHIEF JUDGE (O.S.)  
Roger that.

At the carrier, Angelo carefully makes his way to where Hijacker 1 is still hanging off the side. He reaches down.

ANGELO  
I'm here! Reach up!

Hijacker 1 sees him, but cannot reach. Angelo takes off his jacket and lowers it down as something to grab onto. Both men are so involved with the effort that they don't notice the trucks maneuvers. It swerves toward a light pole and uses it to scrape the hanging man off its side. In an instant he is gone, leaving only a red smear.

Anderson watches the monitor with concern.

DREDD  
Looks like they're having trouble.

ANDERSON  
They'll get it.

She sounds like she is trying to reassure herself as well as Dredd.

At the carrier, Hijacker 2 manages to stick his charge on the passenger door handle. He gives a signal to Angelo on the roof. The hijackers all pull back away from the carrier.

Angelo pulls out a detonator and hits the button. The charge one on the side of the truck explodes harmlessly, but the charge attached to the door punches out the latching mechanism.

Angelo climbs down into the cab. He takes off his helmet and inserts the 'new destination' chip into the computer. The truck immediately 'calms down' as it recalculates its route. It turns and heads toward the stadium.

ANDERSON  
They did it.

They turn and catch up to the truck, still running parallel to it a block away.

INT. MOBILE OPERATION CONTROL

The Chief Judge sits in a cramped Mobile Operation Control (M.O.P.) room. It is a truck crammed with monitoring and communications equipment, and further down judges sit on benches lining the sides. An assistant walks down the center aisle, handing circular patches to the judges. As each judge applies the patch onto their torso they show up as a red dot on one of the monitors. The patch displays their location and life signs. The truck parks several blocks from the stadium. The Chief Judge watches the same aerial feed Dredd and Anderson are watching.

DREDD(O.S.)  
Operation Control, the armored carrier has been successfully programmed with its new destination. Estimate half hour until arrival.

CHIEF JUDGE  
That's our assessment as well. Forces are in position. Maintain your distance.

Inside the van. Anderson rubs her temples and pops two medical pills from the dispenser. Dredd sees this, but does not comment.

ANDERSON  
Feels strange doesn't it. Rooting for the criminals to succeed.

DREDD  
It's a means to an end. The only-

ANDERSON  
Look out!

Dredd barely hits his brakes in time to avoid getting slammed into by a bus crossing through the intersection. The bus is filled with screaming passengers, and zooms past, heading in the direction of the armored carrier. Reborn colors are spray painted on its side.

A few seconds later another bus speeds by, following the first. They are on a collision course with the armored carreir.

The first bus arrives before the armored carrier and blocks the intersection. The carrier slams on its brakes, but cannot stop in time and crashes into the bus. Hijacker 3, still on top of the carrier, goes flying.

A moment later the second bus arrives, aiming for the rear of the carrier. The three Fire Clan hijackers do not see the bus barreling toward them, and the lead hijacker is crushed as the bus parks directly behind the carrier, boxing it in.

INT. MOBILE OPERATION CONTROL

The Chief Judge watches the mayhem on the aerial view monitor.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What the hell?

EXT. STREET - DAY

Caligula steps out of the second bus carrying a machine gun. He sprays bullet toward the two remaining hijackers, and they dive for cover into a nearby building.

The armored carrier senses that it is trapped and begins trying to break free, ramming forward and then back, pushing the buses away. Caligula calmly walks to the carrier cab and climbs in. Angelo is still inside, dazed from the crash.

The carrier breaks free and begins to drive around the front bus. Caligula smashes an array of sensors on the dash and it stops moving. Its monitor displays a 'Navigation Offline' message.

ANGELO  
What the hell are you doing? Why are you doing this?

CALIGULA  
Come with me.

Caligula drags Angelo out of the cab. He shouts at the two hijackers in the nearby building.

CALIGULA  
Hey you two in the building. Come out.

He puts his gun to Angelo's head. There is no answer.

CALIGULA  
Is this guy important to you? Do you want him to stay breathing?

Two trucks arrive with Reborn reinforcements. Including the Reborn from the buses, ten Reborn gather near Caligula.

CALIGULA  
Give yourselves up and I'll let you live.

The two Fire Clan hijackers come out with hands raised. Caligula lines them all up on and forces them to kneel.

ANGELO  
(to Caligula)  
You stupid bastard. You could have made a lot of money on this deal.

CALIGULA  
Oh, I'll make plenty.

ANGELO  
How? You'll never crack those doors open in time. You've ruined everything and Boyce is going to put a bullet in your head.

CALIGULA  
You're forgetting one thing. These are my streets. Everything here obeys my command.

He faces the carrier doors theatrically.

CALIGULA  
Open up.

A control panel on the doors turns from flashing red to solid blue, and the doors swing open. The Reborn members laugh at Angelo's baffled expression.

INT. FENTON LOCKWOOD'S OFFICE

We see Fenton at his desk, having just opened the carrier doors. The two Reborn goons sent earlier stand nearby. Fenton has a bruise on his cheek.

FENTON  
It's open. Satisfied?

One of the Reborn goons, who is missing several fingers, talks into his com.

MISSING FINGERS  
Did it open?

CALIGULA (O.S.)  
Yes. Finish up there.

FENTON  
I've helped you, and you got what you wanted. Why don't you both just get out of here.

They don't move.

FENTON  
If you shoot me my guards will be here in seconds. You'll never get out alive.

MISSING FINGERS  
We're not going to shoot you.

He grins wickedly, and Goon 2 chuckles.

FENTON  
You ungrateful little bastards.

Missing Fingers puts away his gun. He pulls out a garrote and advances toward Fenton. As soon as his hands are occupied with the garrote Fenton pulls a gun from his drawer and shoots them both dead. A few seconds later a guard bursts into the office. He sees the two dead men.

GUARD  
You alright, boss?

FENTON  
(shaken)  
Yeah, I'm good.

EXT. STREET - DAY

Dredd and Anderson observe what is going on at the armored carrier from their van.

DREDD  
Operation Control, we've got a problem.

CHIEF JUDGE (O.S.)  
I can see that. What's going on?

DREDD  
It looks like the Reborn have double crossed the other gangs.

CHIEF JUDGE (O.S.)  
How did Anderson not see this coming?

DREDD  
They must have planned it after she left.

CHIEF JUDGE (O.S.)  
What's your assessment?

Dredd and Anderson share a look.

DREDD  
It's salvageable. We'll call you once the truck is back on the move.  
(to Anderson)  
Stay here.

ANDERSON  
I'm not-

DREDD  
Cover me with the rifle.

Dredd steps out before she can protest further. As he advances he activates silencer mode on his pistol. Anderson grabs the rifle and sets up like a sniper on top of the van.

At the armored carrier we see Reborn unloading crates and putting them into back of their trucks. They've unloaded ton or so when Caligula stops them.

CALIGULA  
Hold it. Put it down.

They put down the crate. Caligula opens it, and dumps the contents onto the street. Two Reborn lower what looks like a giant, rusty hockey puck into the empty crate. The Fire Clan prisoners watch.

FIRE CLAN MEMBER 1 (HOLLIS)  
(to Angelo)  
What's that?

ANGELO  
(surprised)  
It looks like a tank mine dug up from the wasteland.

HOLLIS  
How did they get it?

ANGELO  
How would I know.

The Reborn load the crate containing the mine back into the carrier. One of them hands Caligula the mine detonator. Caligula motions for them to continue unloading crates and then rejoins his kneeling Fire Clan prisoners.

CALIGULA  
Don't look so betrayed. We're not greedy. We only did this to make sure we got our cut. Call your boss. Tell him that he and Seth can come have the rest, but they better hurry.

ANGELO  
I'm not an idiot.

CALIGULA  
Meaning what?

ANGELO  
I know it's a trap and I'm not going to call.

The attention of nearly all the Reborn is on this unfolding drama. One Reborn member is busy scooping up the spilled pharmaceuticals and dumping them into the bed of a truck. He looks up and sees Dredd ten feet away. Before he can shout out a warning Dredd shoots him.

The closest Reborn truck has a mounted machine gun on its bed. Dredd places a sticky explosive on the back window of the cab, right behind the machine gun mount.

CALIGULA  
(to Angelo)  
Last chance.

Angelo doesn't answer him.

CALIGULA  
Okay.

One of the Reborn takes position behind the three kneeling Fire Clan prisoners and pulls out his gun. Caligula leans down toward Fire Clan Member 2.

CALIGULA  
Look at me.

Fire Clan Member 2 looks up, but doesn't meet his eyes.

CALIGULA  
Right here.

Caligula points toward his own eyes. Fire Clan Member 2 stares directly into Caligula's eyes, and is shot from behind in the head.

ANGELO  
You sick son of a bitch! I'm going to watch you die! I'll-

Caligula nods toward Angelo, and the Reborn shoots him midsentence. Caligula looms over the lone survivor.

CALIGULA  
And you?

HOLLIS  
I'll do what you want.

CALIGULA  
Good call.

The Reborn standing behind Hollis smiles, and then his head explodes. Everyone is frozen in sudden shock, allowing Dredd to shoot two more before they scramble into cover.

REBORN MEMBER 1  
It's judges!

REBORN MEMBER 2  
Where did they come from?

Anderson opens fire, taking out another. A firefight ensues. Four Reborn run toward to the truck with the mounted machine gun. Caligula tries to join them, but is pinned down by Anderson.

The four make it to the truck. Three pile into the cab, and the fourth hops in the back with the machine gun. The truck peels out. The gunner aims down his sights at Dredd. Dredd detonates the explosive he planted earlier, blasting the gunner onto the street and painting the inside of the cab red. The truck drifts into the nearest building.

Anderson's fire forces Caligula to jump into the armored carrier for cover. He runs all the way down and hides among the crates. Instead of following him, Dredd uses the outside control panel to close the doors, and then smashes it.

The firefight is over. Dredd sees Hollis hiding under a truck and pulls him out by his feet.

HOLLIS  
I surrender!

DREDD  
Be quiet.

Anderson pulls up in the van. Dredd points to Hollis.

DREDD  
Watch him.

Dredd walks to the armored carrier's cab. He sees the 'Navigation Offline' message on the monitor and the broken sensors. He returns to Anderson

ANDERSON  
How does it look? Can we get it going?

DREDD  
Its navigation is disabled.

ANDERSON  
Can we fix it?

DREDD  
No. The sensors are smashed.  
(to Hollis)  
Get up. Come over here.

ANDERSON  
What are you doing?

DREDD  
The truck has a manual mode. I can drive it myself. He's coming with me.

ANDERSON  
Drive it yourself? Into the middle of three gangs. That's suicide.

Dredd goes to the body of Fire Clan Member 2 and strips off its jacket. He puts it on, and then picks up the Fire Clan helmet.

ANDERSON  
What happens when they talk to you?

DREDD  
(pointing to Hollis)  
That's what he's for.

She looks skeptical.

DREDD  
I'll make sure he's motivated.

Anderson picks up a Fire Clan helmet.

ANDERSON  
I'll come with you.

DREDD  
Negative. You follow behind in the van. Relax, Anderson. I don't plan on shooting my way out. After I park the carrier he and I will calmly walk out the front door.

Ignoring her unhappy look, Dredd drags Hollis to the cab, and they both get in. He starts it up, and drives.

DREDD  
Operation Control. We're back on the move.

CHIEF JUDGE (O.S.)  
Roger Dredd. Good work.

HOLLIS  
What do you want with me?

DREDD  
Lift up your shirt.

HOLLIS  
What?

DREDD  
Do it.

Hollis lifts his shirt, and Dredd slaps a sticky charge onto his chest.

HOLLIS  
What's that?

DREDD  
We use them for blasting doors open. I can detonate it with the push of a button.

HOLLIS  
Come on, man.

DREDD  
Trying to remove it will also set it off, so be careful.

HOLLIS  
Just take me to the iso-cubes.

DREDD  
You and I are going to Sterner Stadium. We will park this rig, and leave at the first opportunity. The last thing you want to happen is for me to be discovered.

HOLLIS  
What if this thing accidentally goes off?

DREDD  
It won't.

Dredd drives the carrier to the stadium. When he gets near he puts on the Fire Clan helmet, completely hiding his face. Blues are hanging out in the stadium parking lot and lobby. He drives past them, through the lobby, and out onto the field. The Blues follow him, leaving the outside empty.

On the field, Blues and Fire Clan surge forward and surround around the carrier. In the stands The Reborn look surprised to see it arrive.

Anderson arrives and parks the van

ANDERSON  
Operation Control. Do you have visual confirmation the carrier?

In the M.O.C. the Chief Judge watches the carrier park and the gangs gather around it.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Affirmative. The carrier is on the field. Next stage is ready to commence. Forward team-

ANDERSON  
Hold on Chief. We can't begin yet.

The Chief Judge switches to a private channel.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What's the problem, Anderson?

ANDERSON  
Dredd is inside the stadium.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What are you talking about?

ANDERSON  
The truck needed a driver. He's disguised as a Fire Clan member. If this thing goes sideways he'll be caught in the middle.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What do you suggest?

ANDERSON  
He should be coming through the front entrance any minute now. Just give him a little time.

CHIEF JUDGE  
(over the general channel)  
All judges hold for now. We have a friendly inside.

ANDERSON  
Thanks Chief.

CHIEF JUDGE  
He better move quickly.

EXT. STADIUM FIELD - DAY

Boyce watches for Angelo and the other hijackers, and becomes concerned when they don't arrive. He talks into his comm.

BOYCE  
Angelo, this is Boyce. The carrier is here. Where are you?

There is no response. Boyce motions over DARRELL, a lieutenant.

BOYCE  
Have you heard from Angelo?

DARRELL  
No I haven't. I did see Hollis in the cab.

BOYCE  
The cab? What's he doing in there?

Boyce heads toward the cab, determined to find out what has happened. One of his men at the back of the carrier calls out to him.

FIRE CLAN 1  
Boyce!

Boyce turns, and the man points to some cutting torch equipment that they have unloaded.

FIRE CLAN 1  
We're ready to get started.

Boyce looks from the cab to the equipment. He hollers to Darrell.

BOYCE  
Go talk to Hollis. Find out where our guys are.

Darrell nods, and Boyce goes to the equipment. The machinery magnetically attaches to the metal doors. The torch is moved by a robotic arm. They fire it up and it slowly begins cutting down the seam between the doors.

In the cab, Hollis sees Darrell approaching.

HOLLIS  
Oh man, he's coming over here. I'm screwed.

DREDD  
Calm down.

HOLLIS  
Yeah, okay. I can do this. Keep quiet. (takes deep breath) I'm good.

Darrell arrives at the passenger door.

DARRELL  
Hollis?

HOLLIS  
Hey Darrell.

DARRELL  
Where's Angelo and the rest of them?

HOLLIS  
Oh, right. Timon wrecked his bike and Angelo took him to the slicer. Everyone else went with him too. He was pretty messed up.

DARRELL  
Why are you in the cab?

HOLLIS  
Yeah, the carrier autopilot died, so me and Troy had to drive it here.

Hollis points to Dredd, who is completely hidden behind the Fire Clan helmet. Darrell leaves, and Hollis breathes a sigh of relief.

At the back of the truck, the cutting torch machinery makes a deafening racket and showers the area in sparks. Darrell shouts an explanation into Boyce's ear. Boyce nods, and then points toward the entrance and shouts something in Darrell's ear.

Darrell takes another Fire Clan member to guard the stadium entrance. Boyce approaches Seth.

BOYCE  
I don't want anyone wandering in here. Post some men on those exits.

He points to various exits. Seth looks at him suspiciously.

SETH  
My men are fine where they are.

BOYCE  
What?

SETH  
If you're so worried, post your own men.

BOYCE  
We've done our part. The carrier is here because of us. Our skill. Something a junkie like you couldn't hope to accomplish.

SETH  
I don't care if you lifted it on your shoulders and carried it here. The Blues won't be cheated out of our share, and my men stay where they are.

BOYCE  
That poison in your veins makes you paranoid.

Seth deliberately removes an empty cartridge from his wrist dispenser and with a shaky hand inserts a new one.

BOYCE  
Rot then!

Boyce storms off. He sends his own men to guard the other exits.

In the carrier, Dredd prepares to leave.

HOLLIS  
(pointing to his chest)  
Will you deactivate this thing before you go?

DREDD  
You're coming with me.

Hollis looks like a kicked puppy. He opens his door, but before he can climb out Boyce slams it shut again, surprising him.

HOLLIS  
Whoa!

BOYCE  
Stay put.  
(to Dredd)  
If the Blues try anything I want you driving this rig out of here.

Dredd nods. Boyce leaves. Hollis is miserable.

Time drags slowly by. Dredd stays vigilant for a chance to leave discreetly, but the Fire Clan guarding the exits never move, and Boyce is constantly hovering nearby. The cutting torch makes its steady progress.

EXT. VAN - DAY

Anderson waits anxiously in her van.

ANDERSON  
Come on, Dredd.

The Chief Judge speaks over the comm.

CHIEF JUDGE  
I'm sorry Anderson. We can't hold off any longer.

ANDERSON  
Please Chief. Give it just a little more time.

CHIEF JUDGE  
You have to face the possibility that he's already dead.

ANDERSON  
Just a few more minutes.

The Chief Judge switches to the general channel.

CHIEF JUDGE  
All judges. The operation is a go in five minutes.

Anderson slowly inches her van closer to the main entrance, peering into the lobby for any sign of Dredd.

EXT. STAIUM FIELD - DAY

Inside the stadium, they finally finish cutting. They pry the carrier doors open and the gangs cheer. Fire Clan begin unloading crates, including the crate containing the mine. Blues gather around the crates eagerly, but the Reborn remain oddly aloof in the bleachers. Dredd decides to take advantage of the commotion.

DREDD  
All right, let's go.

Dredd grabs his judge jacket, turns it inside out, and wraps his judge helmet in it. Carrying this bundle, he and Hollis exit the truck and walk briskly toward the main entrance.

EXT. STADIUM ENTRANCE - DAY

The Chief Judge gets on the comm.

CHIEF JUDGE (O.S.)  
Forward team, lock it down.

A car with blacked out windows creeps toward the lobby. Four judges exit the car and sneak inside. They use the terminal to activate the blast doors. A piercing klaxon echoes throughout the stadium. The blast doors begin to shut.

Darrell and the other Fire Clan guarding the entrance see the judges and open fire, taking them by surprise. Two of the judges go down, wounded. The other two drag them behind cover. They are pinned down.

Anderson sees their predicament. The judges are pinned down, and the blast door is lowering. Soon they will be trapped. She puts the van in gear and drives forward into the lobby. Darrell and the other shooter are so busy firing at the judges they do not see her coming. She hits the gas and crushes them against the wall. The force of the impact knocks her head against the steering wheel, and everything goes dim.

The judges drag their wounded companions outside just as the lobby blast door seals shut.

INT. STADIUM FIELD - DAY

In the stadium everyone is looking around in confusion. All the exits are closed off. Boyce sends men to the top of the bleachers to see what's going on. They see the judges converging.

FIRE CLAN MEMBER 4  
(into his comm)  
Boyce, we have judges everywhere.

BOYCE  
How many?

FIRE CLAN MEMBER 4  
(into his comm)  
I don't know. Fifty at least.

BOYCE  
Damn it!

He points an accusing finger at Seth.

BOYCE  
How did they know about us?

SETH  
You're blaming me? Where are your missing men, huh?

Boyce turns to his surrounding men.

BOYCE  
Check all the exits. Find us a way out.

The men speed off on motorcycles. On the field, Men run to and fro, or just shout out questions. The atmosphere is chaotic confusion.

Dredd pulls Hollis into an empty shack. He changes back into his judge uniform, and pulls his gun out.

INT. STADIUM LOBBY - DAY

Anderson groans and sits up. Her vision is blurry, and her head is splitting in pain. She slowly realizes that Darrell, pinned to the wall by the van, is still alive and trying to reach his pistol on the hood. She groggily spots her own gun on the van floor. They reach their guns at the same time.

Darrell fires at her wildly. She focuses her hazy vision and takes careful aim as bullets whiz by her head. She squeezes the trigger and blows a hole in Darrell's chest.

A moment later her door is ripped open and rough hands drag her out of the van. One of her attackers leaves a smear of blue paint on the seat. A group of Blues surround her. Mondo pushes through the group and towers over her. She feebly tries to fight off the hands holding her, but is punched in the face and collapses.

The Chief Judge patches into the stadium speakers. Her voice echoes across the stadium.

CHIEF JUDGE  
All citizens inside the stadium. You are under arrest for hijacking an armored carrier and illegal possession of Class 1 pharmaceuticals. All exits are blocked. You are surrounded. The severity of your judgment will be determined by your level of cooperation. Any resistance or attempt to escape will be met with lethal force.

In the stadium criminals look to each other, not sure what to do. Most of the Blues scatter. The Reborn descend from the bleachers and disappear into the shantytown.

The Fire Clan members look to Boyce. He speaks into his comm.

BOYCE  
What have we got?

The men he sent out earlier to find an escape respond.

MAN 1  
All the blast doors are down.

MAN 2  
Subway access is sealed off.

MAN 3  
So are the tunnel access doors. I just tried the last one.

One of his lieutenants steps up to him.

LIEUTENANT 1  
What's our move?

LIEUTENANT  
Are we fighting?

Boyce looks out into the sea of Fire Clan faces waiting for guidance. He swears bitterly.

BOYCE  
Damn it! (beat) Hijacking and possession. That's ten years in the iso-cubes. It's better than a death sentence.

He puts his gun on the ground, and his men reluctantly follow his lead.

INT. STADIUM LOBBY - DAY

The lobby blast door opens enough for judges to begin pouring through. As they approach, Boyce and the other Fire Clan in the area put their hands on their heads. The judges begin arresting them. Meat wagons drive onto the field, creating a jam. Judge PALMER points to the armored carrier.

PALMER  
Get this carrier out of the way.

Judge STOKES nods. He gets in the cab and drives the carrier forward through the shantytown about a hundred feet.

The judges begin loading prisoners. The meat wagons filled with prisoners drive away, and more empty ones arrive.

Dredd approaches this 'staging area' with Hollis in tow. Palmer spots him.

PALMER  
Dredd!

He gives an enthusiastic pound on the shoulder.

PALMER  
Damn if you didn't just pull off the biggest bust in history. All the judges in the city are going to be talking about this. Where's Anderson?

DREDD  
She's outside. Here, take him.

Dredd hands over Hollis and starts to walk away.

HOLLIS  
Wait!

DREDD  
Oh yeah.  
(to Palmer)  
Hold up.

Dredd lifts Hollis' shirt and grabs the sticky charge. Hollis flinches as Dredd rips it off.

HOLLIS  
No!

He closes his eyes. Nothing happens. He opens them with relief. Dredd pockets the charge.

PALMER  
What's his problem?

DREDD  
No idea.

Palmer takes Hollis away and loads him into a meat wagon.

Dredd walks toward the lobby. He is tired, but held up by a sense of accomplishment. Meat wagons full of prisoners pass by him. Judges nod at him, impressed. He makes it to the lobby and catches sight of the van. He scowls, wondering what it is doing there. He hurries over to it and sees the dead men pinned against the wall and the van's empty interior.

DREDD  
(into his comm)  
Anderson? (beat) Anderson copy. O.C., this is Dredd. Do you have a location on Judge Anderson?

CHIEF JUDGE (O.S.)  
Negative Dredd. I'll have secondary personnel track her down. In the meantime I want you assisting with the arrests. There are still a lot of criminals in there and we need to maintain a show of force.

Dredd investigates the van and sees the blue paint smeared on the seat. Worried, he hurries back to the staging area. He scans the criminals, but doesn't see what he is looking for. He pulls Palmer aside.

DREDD  
Where are all the Blues?

PALMER  
I put a couple on the last meat wagon, but most of them are still in there.

He jerks his thumb toward the shantytown. Dredd heads in that direction.

PALMER  
Hey wait.

DREDD  
What?

PALMER  
The Chief doesn't want us going in there. Any criminal who surrenders gets arrested. The one's who hide get burned out.

Dredd turns and disappears into the shantytown. He begins searching the abandoned shacks, desperately looking for Anderson or a member of the Blues.

At the armored carrier, Caligula is still hiding. He sees the crates piled up next to the arresting judges. He pulls out the detonator for the tank mine and tries to set it off, but there is no signal. He pockets the detonator and creeps closer. Judge Stokes sees him.

STOKES  
Hold it!

CALIGULA  
Easy judge. I'm surrendering.

Caligula puts his hands in the air. Stokes hauls him toward the staging area. As they get nearer to the crates Caligula spots Boyce, cuffed and on his knees. The detonator in Caligula's pocket makes a chime noise. He sees a depression in the ground ahead. He shouts out to Boyce, who is about 30 ft. away.

CALIGULA  
Hey Boyce!

Boyce turns and spots him.

CALIGULA  
I killed your men. The ones you sent to hijack the carrier. We blew their brains out. I just wanted you to know that before I kill you too.

Boyce looks at him with pure hatred.

STOKES  
You just confessed to multiple murders in front of a judge. Are you some kind of idiot?

CALIGULA  
We'll see.

They reach the depression in the ground and Caligula pretends to trip, falling into it. Stokes stands over him.

STOKES  
Get up.

CALIGULA  
I really hate judges.

He reaches into his pocket and hits the detonator. With a deafening BOOM the tank mine goes off, sweeping everything in the vicinity away. Caligula is protected lying in the depression, but above him Stokes is gone in an instant. Everything is gone but the choking dust.

Dredd is inside a shack when it goes off. The walls shatter and the roof collapses, burying him.

INT. M.O.C. - DAY

Even in the M.O.C. the Chief Judge hears clearly hears the mine detonate.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What was that?

She looks at the aerial view monitor.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Oh no.

She sees a column of dust rising in the air where the staging area was. As it clears she can see the devastation. Everything within 100 ft. of the explosion is gone. Only blasted earth remains. She watches in horror as at least thirteen judge life signs flash red.

An assistant, GREGORY, spots something on the monitor.

GREGORY  
We've got movement. Survivors.

On the monitor they see five judges around the edge of the blast zone pick themselves up. The assistant zooms in on them.

EXT. STADIUM FIELD - DAY

In the staium, the surviving judges struggle to their feet, stunned and wounded. One of them spots a group of Reborn heading toward them through the dust.

JUDGE  
Hostiles incoming!

He reaches for his pistol, but it is gone. He is shot in the chest and collapses. A brief but furious firefight ensues. The judges fight valiantly, but are overrun and slaughtered.

CHIEF JUDGE  
(over the comm)  
All judges exit the stadium immediately. Fall back.

Outside the stadium entrance, judges surge forward, intending to cover their retreating comrades. The air is still thick with dust. They wait for their comrades to emerge. They see flashes and hear firefights, but no one comes out.

INT. M.O.C. - DAY

The Chief Judge watches as all the judge life signs inside the stadium wink out one by one.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Any judges still in the stadium key in. Anyone?

No answer.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Close the blast door.

JUDGE 1  
(over the comm)  
What about those inside?

CHIEF JUGE  
There's no one left.

The blast door closes. The Chief Judge's eyes blaze with fury. She turns to Gregory.

CHIEF JUDGE  
No one gets out. I want that stadium turned into an inferno.

Gregory nods. He puts on a headset and makes a call.

GREGORY  
Tactical Air Action Center, this is Mobile Operation Control 1. Sending verification now.

He hits a button and a short bust of beeps fills the airwaves.

T.A.A.C. (O.S.)  
Verification confirmed.

GREGORY  
Requesting delta level saturation at the following coordinates.

He punches in coordinates.

T.A.A.C. (O.S.)  
Roger.

EXT. STAIUM FIELD - DAY

The dust has cleared. Caligula stands in the middle of a group of Reborn.

REBORN MEMBER  
How do we get out of here?

Caligula sees the cutting machinery still attached to the back of the armored carrier. He looks from the cutting tools to an exit blast door across the stadium.

CALIGULA  
Come with me.

He leads them to the carrier.

CALIGULA  
Get in.

Most of his men pile into the back of the carrier. A few get on abandoned Fire Clan motorcycles. He walks toward the cab, stopping to shoot a crawling Fire Clan member in the back, and then climbs in the driver seat. He plows the carrier across the field, knocking aside the shoddy wooden structures. The Reborn on the motorcycles follow him.

All around, the surviving members of each gang battle each other, creating a warzone.

INT. M.O.C. - DAY

The Chief Judge waits impatiently.

CHIEF JUDGE  
What's the status?

GREGORY  
First payload coming in now.

CHIEF JUDGE  
(into radio)  
All judges fall back from the stadium.

We see a drone flying through the sky. It reaches the stadium and releases its payload. The payload plummets toward the field below.

EXT. STAIUM FIELD - DAY

Caligula spots the bomb as it falls toward him from the sky. It impacts the soft ground less than twenty feet from the carrier. He ducks into the cab for cover, but nothing happens. Instead of exploding the bomb begins venting a thick fog into the air. Worried, Caligula floors it, plowing through the shantytown toward his destination.

Dredd digs himself out of the rubble. He tries to use his comm but it is smashed. He searches in the chaos and catches sight of Anderson and Mondo in the distance. He races toward them.

Mondo and three other Blues make their through the shantytown, hauling Anderson with them.

BLUES 1  
Why don't we just kill her?

MONDO  
Because she knows something.

Suddenly gunfire erupts around them and the Blues are cut down in a hail of bullets. Only Anderson remains alive. Four Reborn emerge from behind cover. One approaches her.

REBORN  
Well hello there.

He licks his lips at her, and pulls out a knife. She tries to run but he grabs her behind the neck and tries to shove the knife into her chest. She clutches his wrist, stopping him. He is too strong. Slowly, enjoying himself, he brings the knife point closer and closer to her chest.

Dredd sprints toward them, leaping over rubble and dodging bullets. He is too far away to make it in time. He aims his gun, full sprint, and fires just as the knife is about to impale her. The Reborn's head explodes.

Another group of Blues arrives, killing the rest of the Reborn group. One of them points to her.

BLUES MEMBER  
Grab her!

They grab her and haul her away. Dredd tries to catch up, but is pinned down by gunfire from several stray Reborn. By the time he shoots them, Anderson and the Blues are gone.

Frustrated, Dredd resumes his search. He spots a pair of Blues. A Blues SCOUT approaches and shouts something in their ear. Dredd is too far away to hear what, but the pair head off in a direction the scout indicated. The scout continues on, looking for more Blues. Dredd stalks him through the shacks. He catches up to him, surprising him from behind and pinning him to the wall.

DREDD  
Where's the girl?

SCOUT  
What?

DREDD  
The redhead. The one who talked to your boss.

SCOUT  
I haven't seen a girl.

Dredd punches the scout in the stomach, and he drops to his knees, coughing. Dredd pulls out his gun.

SCOUT  
Why do you think I would know?

DREDD  
The Blues took her. You've got two seconds to tell me where all your buddies are.

SCOUT  
They're scattered everywhere.

Dredd puts the gun to the Scouts head.

SCOUT  
Maybe she's down in the tunnels.

DREDD  
Below the stadium?

SCOUT  
Yeah.

DREDD  
How?

SCOUT  
There's access. That way.

He points in the same direction he sent the pair earlier.

SCOUT  
We found it when we cleared out the stadium earlier today.

DREDD  
Take me there.

The Scout leads Dredd to a shack. They enter, and the scout points toward a two foot diameter hole in the ground.

SCOUT  
That's it.

DREDD  
(to his gun)  
Stun.

He shoots the scout with stun bullets and lowers himself down the hole. He drops into a concrete room connected to the tunnels.

Across the stadium, Caligula, driving he carrier, finally reaches the blast door. He shouts at his men.

CALIGULA  
Grab the cutting torch and bring it over there. (points to blast door) Hurry up!

More drones arrive, dropping off more payloads that vent the thick fog.

INT. UTILITY ROOM

Anderson is on her knees in a concrete utility room. Seth and Chen are in the room with her. She is in a haze of confusion and pain. The blurry figure of Chen leans down, says something unintelligible, and slaps her. He shouts his question again.

CHEN  
You set us up, didn't you! Are you hearing me? Where are the judges stationed outside? Are they surrounding the whole building?

He slaps her again.

SETH  
Knock it off.

CHEN  
You have a soft spot for this piece?

SETH  
Get out.

Chen sneers, openly defiant, and then exits the room. Once he is gone Seth slumps. He looks tired, defeated.

INT. UTILITY TUNNEL

Outside the room a group of about twenty Blues are gathered in the tunnel. Chen joins them.

BLUES MEMBER (DEVIN)  
Does she know anything?

CHEN  
What's the situation up top?

DEVIN  
It's a warzone. The judges aren't even arresting anyone anymore. They've sealed us all in.

CHEN  
What about the rest of our people?

DEVIN  
Mathews is rounding up as many as he can find, but it's chaos up there.

CHEN  
(to the group)  
Search these tunnels and find us a way out.

INT. UTILITY ROOM

SETH  
Are you a judge?

ANDERSON  
Yes.

SETH  
Is there any way out?

ANDERSON  
No.

He nods, expecting the answer.

SETH  
I should want to kill you, but I don't. I just feel tired. I'd help you if I could, but when Chen comes back through that door he's going to kill us both.

He pulls out an empty drug cartridge from his wrist dispenser. He tries to insert a new one, but his hand is shaking, and he drops it. It clatters to the floor next to Anderson. He gets to his knees and clutches it. She reaches out and steadies his hands with her own. Then she loads the cartridge into his dispenser for him. He gives her a grateful look.

INT. UTILTIY TUNNELS

Devin and the others search the corridors for a way out. They come across the subway station. Devin points to the subway train blocking the tunnel.

DEVIN  
See if we can move that.

INT. UTILITY ROOM

Chen enters the utility room and sees both Anderson and Seth on their knees. Seth does not look up as Chen speaks.

CHEN  
I should have done this a week ago.

Chen puts his gun to the back of Seth's head. Seth squares his shoulders and straightens his back. He meets Andersons eyes. Chen fires, splashing blood across Andersons face.

Devin calls over Chen's comm.

DEVIN (O.S.)  
We may have something.

CHEN  
What is it?

DEVIN (O.S.)  
We've found the subway station. If we can restore power to the train we can move it out of the way and escape through the tunnel.

CHEN  
Keep me informed.

He turns his attention back to Anderson. Anderson closes her eyes and begins to 'CONCENTRATE' intensely; fighting the rush of pain.

CHEN  
I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me something useful before I start hurting you. I won't kill you fast, like Seth. I'll slice you up, piece by piece…

His voice fades away as her 'CONCENTRATION' intensifies and drowns everything else out. Her nose begins to drip blood.

At the subway station, Devin is working on some wires when he becomes a little disoriented and confused. He looks over and sees that the train lights are on.

DEVIN  
Yes! (into his comm.) Chen, we have power restored.

In the Utility Room Chen hears the news.

CHEN  
I'll be right there. (to Anderson) I guess I don't need you after all.

She doesn't respond. She doesn't even seem to hear him. She remains on her knees with closed eyes. He shrugs, and points his gun at her.

Anderson's 'CONCENTRATION' becomes even more intense. The blood dripping from her nose becomes a waterfall. She puts her hands up to her head as if to keep it from exploding. The pain is so overwhelming she can barely breathe, but she continues 'CONCENTRATING'.

Chen's finger curls around the trigger, but he is interrupted by a sudden banging on a steel door he didn't notice before. Confused and afraid, he sees the steel door deform, and finally bursts open. Dredd emerges like the angel of death. He raises his massive gun and showers the room with bullets. Terrified, Chen dives out of the room and runs as fast as he can down the corridor.

Anderson stops 'CONCENTRATING'. Dredd disappears. The train lights go out. Both were illusions she created.

Anderson stays on her knees, breathing raggedly. She has no strength left. Slowly, with unbelievable effort she gets to her feet. She forces one foot forward, then another toward the door.

INT. UTILITY TUNNELS

Dredd moves along the tunnels quickly, searching for Anderson. He rounds a corner and sees her stumbling toward him.

ANDERSON  
Hey Dredd.

He is shocked at how pale she is and the blood covering the front of her shirt.

DREDD  
Come on. Let's get you out of here.

She puts her arm around his shoulder and they shamble down the corridor. Dredd sees a terminal on the wall. He accesses it and looks up an escape route.

INT. SUBWAY STATION

Chen watches impatiently as Devin works on restoring the power.

CHEN  
You said you had it fixed.

DEVIN  
I don't know what happened. The power just turned off suddenly.

CHEN  
How did you fix it before?

DEVIN  
I don't know.

CHEN  
Can you get the power on or not?

Devin shrugs. Chen points to a group of ten Blues loitering around.

CHEN  
You come with me.

They head back down in the direction of the Utility Room.

Further ahead, Dredd and Anderson see a thick fog creeping down the tunnels. It is knee high and rising.

DREDD  
We need to move faster.

ANDERSON  
What is that?

DREDD  
Cindergas. It's used to incinerate everything within a confined space. When it reaches the right density it will flash ignite.

ANDERSON  
How long do we have?

DREDD  
I'm not sure. A canister can ignite a house in twenty seconds. I've never heard of it being used in something as big as a stadium.

They hurry on.

Chen and the others make it to the terminal on the wall. It still shows the route Dredd looked up earlier.

CHEN  
This way!

Dredd and Anderson hear voices echoing behind them. Dredd places his sticky charge to the wall and sets it for 'proximity'

They reach an intersection and turn down the side corridor. They find another terminal in front of a closed door. Dredd uses the terminal, and the door whooshes up. In front of them is a long straight corridor. They walk under the door and on the other side is another terminal. Dredd leans Anderson against the wall, and tries to shut the door. However, the terminal on this side is broken.

Behind them, Chen's group walks past the sticky charge and it explodes, killing several of them.

Dredd and Anderson hear the explosion echo.

ANDERSON  
They're coming.

Dredd walks back under the door to access the working terminal. He pulls up a camera feed and sees at least eight Blues heading their way. He looks at Anderson. Then back in the direction of the Blues, and then at the long stretch of tunnel still ahead. He points down the tunnel.

DREDD  
Five hundred yards straight ahead the tunnel surfaces well clear of the stadium.

Anderson pushes herself off the wall and motions him over.

ANDERSON  
Let's keep moving.

She starts walking, but Dredd doesn't move. She looks at him confused.

ANDERSON  
Dredd?

Sudden understanding dawns. She lunges toward the door.

ANDERSON  
Wait!

Dredd hits a button and the door slides down between them.

ANDERSON  
No!

She pounds on the steel door. On the other side, Dredd listens to her muffled cries of protest.

Turning away, he pulls up a schematic of the tunnels and memorizes a series of turns. Then he smashes the terminal.

He sprints down the corridor. He runs right through the intersection, and almost collides with Chen and the others. Without breaking stride he fires into them and then is gone down the next turn. Some of the Blues start to follow him.

CHEN  
Leave him. It's this way.

They head toward the exit, but run into the closed door. Chen tries to open it, but cannot use the smashed terminal.

CHEN  
Lift it!

They try to lift the door, but it won't budge. Chen screams in frustration.

CHEN  
You bitch!

He sprays bullets uselessly against the steel door.

INT. UTILITY TUNNELS

Dredd races through the tunnels, trying not to get lost. He reaches a fork he doesn't remember from the schematic. He takes a guess and continues running. He finally makes his way back to the room with the hole in the ceiling, and climbs back up into the stadium.

EXT. STADIUM - DAY

He emerges into a fog so thick he cannot see fifteen feet ahead. Wandering in the soupy white atmosphere, he hears the sound of the cutting torch and heads that way. At the blast door the Reborn are gathered around the torch that has almost completed cutting a hole big enough to crawl through. Dredd sees them through the fog.

The carrier is parked right next to them. Dredd makes his way toward the carrier cab when a Reborn appears in front of him. Dredd lunges forward and snaps his neck, but he is spotted by others. They shoot at him as he dives into the cab and shuts the door. Their bullets smack against the window like angry hornets. Dredd pulls up the weapons system menu on the computer

He activates the carrier's weapons. The Gatling guns whir to life and open fire. The effect is devastating. Bullets chew into Reborn bodies, reducing them to pulp.. When the cries stop Dredd deactivates the guns and steps out. Nothing moves. The ground is carpeted with bodies. Dredd steps over Caligula's mangled corpse on his way to the blast doors.

The hole the torch cutter was working on is not quite complete. Two inches of steel remain to be cut, and a stray bullet has wrecked the torch. Dredd hammers the steel with his fist, but it stubbornly refuses to bend. Around him the air begins to spark. Small ribbons of fire ignite and burn out. The gas is moments away from critical mass.

Desperate for options, he sees an abandoned Fire Clan bike. He fires it up and drives up the stairs of the stadium, emerging out of the thick soup. He continues up until he reaches the top ledge of the stadium. He takes a quick moment to get his bearings, then turns his bike and guns it. He races along the ledge, full throttle. He hits ninety mph. Below him the sparks become bigger, more agitated. Dredd sails off the ledge into the empty air as the stadium EXPLODES.

A massive fireball mushrooms into the air. The ground heaves. The stadium cracks like an egg and pieces of it collapse onto the ground. A violent wind hurls debris through the air.

EXT. TUNNEL - DAY

Anderson is just exiting the tunnel when she is enveloped by the dust from the collapsed tunnels behind her.

She staggers slowly toward the stadium. When she reaches it she stares mutely at the devastation. The smoke and dust blot out the sun, turning it blood red.

EXT. M.O.C. - DAY

At the M.O.C. judges are loitering outside, talking in small groups or just staring off toward the stadium. They fall silent and gape at Anderson as she stumbles past them, coated in ash and wearing a bloodstained shirt. She enters the command center. The Chief Judge is talking into her headset.

CHIEF JUDGE  
…fires are contained within the stadium. (beat) I don't give a damn!

The Chief Judge spots Anderson and yanks off her headset.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Anderson?

Anderson doesn't seem to hear. She shambles over to the aerial view monitor. She accesses some video files and transfers them onto a nearby data pad. Everyone in the room watches her silently. She picks up the data pad and heads back toward the door.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Anderson.

She slowly turns to the Chief Judge.

ANDERSON  
Yeah Chief?

CHIEF JUDGE  
Where were you?

ANDERSON  
I was inside.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Inside the stadium? What…how did you get out?

ANDERSON  
Dredd got me out.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Dredd? Is he alive?

ANDERSON  
No.

Anderson leaves the M.O.C. The Chief Judge turns to Gregory.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Help her.

Outside, Gregory takes Anderson's arm, leading her to the curb and setting her down. She sits without protest. He takes the data pad still clutched in her hand and sets it nearby. He motions a paramedic over. The paramedic slaps a diagnostic patch onto her wrist and takes her vitals.

PARAMEDIC  
Let's get her to a med center.  
(to Anderson)  
Come with me.

He tries to move her, but she resists.

ANDERSON  
I'm not going.

PARAMEDIC  
(to Gregory)  
Give me a hand.

GREGORY  
Is she in any danger?

PARAMEDIC  
I don't think so.

GREGORY  
Then treat her where she is.

The paramedic closes in, working on her.

Later. Anderson sits on a bench. She has been cleaned up and given a new shirt. She is staring at the data pad in her hands. Nearby, the M.O.C. truck prepares to leave. All the loitering judges are long gone. The Chief Judge walks to Gregory and nods at Anderson.

CHIEF JUDGE  
How is she?

GREGORY  
The shock has worn off, but she still won't leave. Physically she's fine.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Is she good to drive?

GREGORY  
The paramedic signed off on her.

CHIEF JUDGE  
Then we'll leave her a bike. She can stay as long as she wants.

The M.O.C. drives off, leaving Anderson alone. She is staring at the data pad, playing a video clip over and over. It is an aerial view of the stadium right before the explosion. In the corner of the screen a blurry object drives up the stairs out of the fog. It only appears for a second before it is out of frame.

Later. The sun is setting. She gets on her bike and heads off. As she crosses the river bridge the sun glints off the water into her eyes, like a ribbon of light. A sudden thought occurs to her, and she skids to a halt. She looks from the river to the nearby stadium wreckage. She grabs a flashlight and walks down to the riverbank.

EXT. RIVER BANK - NIGHT

Miles downstream the river takes a bend. Silt has been deposited over the years, creating a small oasis with bushes and trees. We see drag marks in the silt where Dredd crawled out of the river. We see his sopping jacket where he peeled it off. Finally we see Dredd, lying on his back, resting. He reaches up and takes off his helmet.

Dredds P.O.V.

The helmet comes off. Above him tree branches sway. In the sky a small patch of stars can be seen twinkling through the cloud cover and smog.

EXT. SECTORY 119 - MORNING

The sun rises. Citizens of sector 119 look up and ponder the smoke still rising from the wrecked stadium.

EXT. GANG HOUSE - MORNING

Neighbors peer out their doors at the silent, deserted Blues gang house. They approach it cautiously. Two children run up and peek through the windows at the empty interior. They turn back to their mother on the sidewalk and shrug their shoulders.

EXT. STREET - MORNING

Shop owners emerge from their buildings and look up and down the street. No gang members loiter on the sidewalk. The corners are empty of drug peddlers.

EXT. RIVER BANK - MORNING

Anderson, with blond hair again, trudges along the concrete river bank, looking for any sign of Dredd. Her head hurts. She shades her eyes against the harsh glare of the rising sun.

She looks up and sees a figure in the distance. She squints, barely allowing herself to hope.

Dredd limps along the water's edge. His jacket is singed. His helmet has a new chunk missing, and a cracked lens. Anderson approaches. A thin stream of blood runs from her nose. Above them the sky is smudged from the still burning wreckage. Neither speaks. Anderson reaches up and takes his helmet in both hands, as if to prove he is real. She brings it down to rest against her own forehead.

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
